


Double the Trouble and All You Get Is Chaos

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Mpreg, Switching, this is not supposed to be overly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have a casual intimate relationship and both of them intend to keep it that way until things go wrong with life changing results. They are celebrating Erwin's wedding and things might have gotten out of hand in more ways than one, leaving both of them to deal with the outcome. They soon notice that they are both pregnant but that is where the misunderstandings only begin. Their once harmonious relationship might meet a rocky end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plain to see

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's something "new" that I got an idea for some time ago with a friend of mine. This is basically the result of our early morning conversations as they tend to be... very enlightening. So all kudos goes to Anni <3  
> I'll be adding tags as we go and/but the summary should tell you already what this is about.

Friday afternoon Levi was making his way through a vast garden towards a grand hotel that would be the place of a wedding celebration that would last for the whole weekend. His best friend, Erwin, was getting married to his high school sweet heart, Mike, whom Erwin had been engaged to for over five years by now. Still the two acted like like they had just met, all lovey dovey, sickeningly sweet.

 

 _Finally,_ Levi had thought with a roll of his eyes when he had heard the news of a wedding date being set.

 

“You will find someone who you can't resist,” Erwin had told him one day. “You'll be utterly in love and there is no way out of it.”

 

The blond man's words seemed like bullshit but it made Levi wonder if there would be anyone he'd ever have such a romantic relationship with.

 

That was until he met Eren Jaeger, an eager to please type of young man with whom he discovered to have chemistry, mutual attraction the moment they met. Levi wasn't a fool to think that lust had anything to do with love so he accepted his desire towards the young man, letting things progress as normally as they could.

 

Well if it could be called normal that Eren had declared out loud that he found Levi extremely sexy and more or less wanted to do very explicit things with him. Eren had not hid his thoughts about the matter but Levi was a bit more reserved when it came to such things. But they did find common ground eventually and Levi found himself spending the weekends and some time off days with the young man.

 

They were not dating, not officially at least. Levi had made it clear that he thought Eren was attractive but didn't want anything more. To his surprise Eren had agreed to such a casual type of relationship where they mostly had sex. It was easier for Levi to deal with without worrying if Eren was in love with him and would expected Levi to feel the same.

 

One could say they were just enjoying their time together, having no plans to have a future together. Levi had made one other condition as well. He wanted no one to know of their agreement. He knew that some people would not understand it. Especially their friends who had noticed that something was going on between Eren and Levi but when they never came to parties together or hung out in the public more than few times a month, their friends did not push it.

 

Or so Levi had thought.

 

At the moment he was sitting at a dinner party that was just a prequel to the celebration that they would under go during the weekend. Erwin had just moments ago asked for a chance to speak by clinging his knife against his champagne class.

 

“Dear friends and family,” Erwin began. “Tonight is about good food and company. Tomorrow we shall celebrate our wedding,” he said giving his fiancé a loving glance. “And that is when the true celebration begins. So eat and drink tonight as much as you like. Everything has been paid for in advance so don't hold back. Just make sure to be attending the wedding tomorrow though. We'll be having an official party instead of a traditional reception as you all might have noticed from the wedding invitation.”

 

Levi had been organizing things for Erwin's wedding and had been a tad surprised that Erwin didn't want to have a boring reception where people were all sitting down and not having fun. Instead there would be a grand celebration where people could eat, drink and dance to their hearts content. Some times Levi really questioned Erwin's sanity but he did as the man had asked and organized DJ's, bands and singers to the party to last for the whole night.

 

Levi had been more than happy to help Erwin with his wedding planning as the two big goofs seemed to be more focused on each other than their wedding!

 

But Levi had made sure he would get something out of all of this. He had made sure to book Eren to the room next to his own just because he could. A celebration like this was a perfect opportunity to spend some time with the young man in a casual setting. Plus he could always put excuses on the alcohol if they slipped up or did something stupid in front of their friends.

 

Erwin said back down again after thanking everyone for coming over once again. The dinner hall was packed with people as Erwin had a skill for making friends out of everyone he met somehow. The guest list had been a nightmare to go through but Levi had gotten help from Hanji who was more than happy to deal with the seating arrangements.

 

So of course Levi noticed that she had deliberately put Eren and his friends to the table next to theirs at this very dinner.

 

“You know, you can go to him if you really want to,” Erwin whispered when they were done with the dinner part and eating dessert which Levi had hardly touched. He had been eyeing Eren for some time now as he thought up a way to casually suggest him some different type of dessert in his room.

 

“I don't know what you are talking about,” Levi said curtly as he took a spoonful of the cake on his plate.

 

“You have been eyeing him for the better part of an hour now.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “As if.”

 

“There is a free seat at his table,” Hanji piped in whispering urgently. “Use the chance!”

 

Levi glared at the grinning woman next to him. He did not need them to tell him to go and talk to Eren. His friends were not supposed to know that he was a bit more than friends with Eren. Levi could still try to deny everything and anything that thought he was doing with the younger man.

 

“Whatever,” Levi said dismissively as he got up. “Enjoy your evening,” he bid farewell to his friends and switched tables.

 

Eren's eyes sparkled with amusement as soon as Levi took a seat next to him.

 

“Armin went to bed already,” Eren said as a first thing before Levi even had time to greet him. “He said he'd rather party hard tomorrow than tonight.”

 

“That sounds like a plan to be honest,” Levi replied. Him sitting there with Eren was not unusual as he did invite Eren out to a drink once in a while and they in most cases had some other friends present as well. Levi enjoyed Eren's company and was more than willing to chat with him.

 

Levi had a strict rule about giving any indication to anyone else that they were involved in any intimate way. So flirting was out of the question. Besides it helped to keep people from guessing. Although Levi saw that his own best friends had already guessed. So far Erwin or Hanji, neither of them had asked much about his dealings with Eren.

 

Eren was sipping what looked like tea.

 

“You don't look like you are about to party either?”

 

Eren gulped down the mouthful of the cool tea. He had been drinking it for a while and had just a bit left. “Yeah, I think I'll do the same as Armin. Better safe all my energy for tomorrow. Would be embarrassing to turn up to the ceremony with a hangover anyway.”

 

“Indeed,” Levi replied mulling over his course of action. “Well, I'm going to head for bed too then. Today alone has been exhausting.” He stood up and touched Eren's shoulder briefly as a silent, _I'll see you in a bit_.

 

The young man smiled at the touch, sipping the last bits of his tea.

 

Levi on the other hand made his way to his room, stripping the constricting tie of his neck and unbuttoning his cuffs. He hated to wear formal clothing. Especially when Erwin had send him off to a tailor to get him a suit that would fit him perfectly. Even if the dinner had been more to the casual side, Levi had dressed up properly for it.

 

It was good five minuted later that he heard a knock on his door. Levi smirked to himself as he made his way to the door. He let Eren in before swiftly closing the door. Levi's evening just got a lot better.

 

“I have champagne,” Levi told Eren as he made his way back into the room. He had had time to open the bottle while waiting for Eren and he poured them both a glass.

 

Eren came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Levi. “I'd rather have you,” he said with a low tone, kissing Levi's neck.

 

“Little eager, are we?” Levi teased soaking up the attention he was finally receiving after a long day of making sure everything would be perfect for tomorrow. He had the rings and to be honest, that was all that mattered. As long as Erwin and Mike got married then some minor mishaps were to be forgiven.

 

“You have been so busy with this wedding stuff that I've hardly seen you,” Eren purred into Levi's neck.

 

“I know but after tomorrow it is all over.” Levi could promise that easily as he had made sure that the cleaning crew would be able to do their job without him.

 

“It better be because I'm not letting you leave that bed until Sunday afternoon.”

 

“That sounds like a promise.” Levi smirked at the thought, turning his face towards Eren's. This weekend was already promising so much.

 

“It is.” Eren kissed him fiercely.

 

“I feel like bottoming tonight,” Levi said breathlessly as Eren attacked his neck with the same fervor.

 

“That sounds wonderful,” Eren purred.

 

“Here,” Levi said, offering a glass of champagne to Eren. “Relax for a few moments. We have all night.”

 

“I already had tea. That was all the relaxing I needed,” Eren replied but took the glass from Levi anyway.

 

Levi chuckled, stepping away from the young man, taking a gulp from the champagne glass. “Tomorrow I intend to celebrate the wedding properly. Because, hopefully, Erwin won't be getting married again and it would be a shame to miss the party.”

 

“I know,” Eren said, also taking a sip. “This is damn good.” He looked at the glass and then the bottle to check what it was that Levi had gotten them.

 

“You have no idea how many champagnes I tasted through to find this one.” Levi had had a testing with Hanji for the best champagne to be served at the party. They had found a really good one in the end.

 

“I know the amount of work you put into the wedding. You deserve a break,” Eren said gulping down rest of his drink. “How about we take a relaxing shower together, hmm?”

 

“But we won't be clean for long after,” Levi said with a suggestive tone.

 

“We could just relax tonight you know,” Eren suggested going against his original plan. “We do have all evening tomorrow since the party starts early.” He stalked closer to the black-haired man.

 

“Not a chance,” Levi said. “I've been waiting for this whole day.”

 

“Glad to hear that,” Eren replied taking the glass from Levi and putting it away before he pulled him into a kiss. Eren had come to notice that Levi liked being kissed and touched in general despite his rather cold demeanor towards others.

 

Eren would not call it cold to be honest as he had also come to notice that it was just the way Levi was. To his delight Eren had also come to notice that Levi did not just permit people touching him in a casual way not to mention intimate. Eren felt privileged to have earned this right.

 

* * *

 

 

As Levi had thought Erwin was not going to let the issue of him leaving the dinner early go just so easily. It seemed that Erwin was more than ready to push some questions on to Levi on his own wedding day no less!

 

“Have you asked Eren out yet?” Erwin asked as he was fixing his bow tie in front of a mirror.

 

Levi glared at his best friend as the topic was not to his liking. “Why would I ask him out?” he shrugged as if he knew nothing of the matter.

 

Erwin looked at him via the mirror. “Don't lie, Levi. I've seen and heard enough to know you two are either secretly dating or dancing around each other. Which is it?”

 

“Neither,” Levi denied the accusations.

 

“Are you ashamed of him?”

 

“What?”

 

“You keep denying it so there must be some reason why.”

 

“Listen eyebrows, what I do with Eren is my business and my business alone. I'm not ashamed of anything.”

 

“Could have fooled me,” Erwin said, straightening up. “Levi.” He turned to face his best friend and best man. “We have been friends for a long time and whatever it is that you do with Eren, you don't have to hide it from me.”

 

“Stop that Mother Hen act right now or I push you down the stairs on the way to the ceremony.”

 

“Do you love him?”

 

“Oh god no, not this again,” Levi cursed.

 

“I want you to be happy and if Eren makes you happy then I think it is a question worthy of exploring.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow at Erwin. “You want me to explore my inner feelings for Eren?”

 

“Yes. You might notice that you have something much deeper for him than what you admit.”

 

“I have not admitted anything. We are only friends.”

 

“With benefits,” Erwin continued.

 

“Tch.”

 

Erwin gave him a knowing smile. “You think no one noticed?”

 

Levi was about to say something he might regret when the door opened and Hanji peeked in. “Guys, you are going to be late soon!”

 

“We wouldn't want that to happen,” Levi said ushering Erwin out of the room.

 

“We are going to continue this discussion later, Levi,” Erwin told his best man.

 

“No, we are not. You get married and sail off to the happy harbour of marriage and leave me alone.”

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Hanji injected, looking extremely interested in what the two men were conversing about.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Levi's love life,” Erwin said at the same time.

 

“Uuuh! Eren looked extremely handsome today,” Hanji said winking at the short man.

 

“Not you too,” Levi growled.

 

Hanji and Erwin just smiled at the grumpy man.

 

The topic was dropped because they were ready to enter the ceremony hall. Mike would be waiting just inside the doors, ready to take his fiancé to the altar as neither of the men wanted to go by the traditional hetero sexual wedding routine.

 

Levi and Nanaba, who was Mike's best man, would follow the grooms. Levi made sure he had the rings one last time before they entered the hall and the ceremony began.

 

 


	2. Misunderstandings

Levi groaned. His head did not feel so good nor did his stomach either. He felt slightly nauseous. In addition he felt just completely and utterly icky.

 

He was currently lying in bed. Who knew what the time was. He was not surprised by this end result though as in he was naked, felt more or less fucked and was sporting a major hangover.

 

He heard a similar groan to his own coming from Eren who was undoubtedly not feeling any better.

 

Levi turned his head to the side to look at the younger man. “I think we went a bit overboard last night,” Levi commented with a raspy voice.

 

“A bit?” Eren asked sarcastically. “I feel like I've been mauled by a bear.”

 

“That good?” Levi asked jokingly not really feeling humorous at the moment. “I think I need to go to the toilet,” he said, climbing out of the bed with haste as he felt a wave of nausea. He emptied whatever had been left of yesterday's party foods out of the his stomach into the porcelain bowl. He started to feel better already getting all the rest of the alcohol out of himself.

 

Levi shivered in the coldness of the bathroom as he brushed his teeth before returning to the bedroom. By the looks of it they had had rather wild night. Clothes were everywhere and the bed was a mess. Levi spotted a few used condoms on the floor and grimaced in disgust at the carefree way they had been thrown around.

 

“I have to admit,” Levi started. “That I can't remember that much about last night. The details are a bit blurry. I'm not sure of anything.”

 

“Same,” Eren said, lying on his back, his arms and legs stretched in every direction.

 

“Someone spiked the bunch big time,” Levi groaned.

 

Eren hummed agreeing with him.

 

“I should go and see that everything is in order for the clean up but I don't think I can just yet,” Levi said and sat back down on the bed.

 

“I probably should be leaving soon,” Eren said but he didn't make a move to leave. “This was a fun weekend, hmm?”

 

“I suppose so,” Levi answered not really feeling that jovial about it. There was a drumming headache behind his eyes. Good thing he had packed some painkillers in advance just for this.

 

“Oh come on, it was fun wasn't it?” Eren asked kicking Levi's back gently.

 

“I'll be sure to share that sentiment when I get rid of this headache.”

 

They fell into silence after Eren chuckled at him and his poorly feeling. Levi ended up cleaning the room while he waited for the painkiller to take effect. Eren helped him out somewhat but decided to first take a shower and get cleaned up himself.

 

An hour or so passed fairly quickly and once everything and both of them were back in order as much as they could be, Eren left with an inquiry when they'd meet again. Levi told him that they could grab a drink or something after work some day, nothing too fancy as there had been enough partying this weekend to last for a while.

 

“Alright, I'll see you later then!” Eren had said as his farewell.

 

Levi did not see him for a whole week. It was not unusual and to be frank Levi had no need to see the young man at all. It was a few days later then that Eren finally called him asking if he wanted to go out for that drink? Levi had of course said yes. Hanging out with Eren was a great way to loosen up some of the tension his work brought. Even if it meant just enjoying a drink or two with Eren and talking about their work week, it was enough.

 

Eren was his friend after all.

 

* * *

 

 

“Levi?” Hanji poked her head into Levi's office right after he had come back from the restroom. “Are you alright? You have been running to the toilet all morning.”

 

“I'm not feeling so well. The breakfast I ate must have been spoiled,” he answered but in all honesty he didn't know why he was feeling so sick. His food had been fine as he took care in keeping his food fresh and not eating anything out of date.

 

Hanji looked thoughtful and then she said, “Nah that cannot be. I know your ways of checking your food. Have you considered going to the doctor's?”

 

“Bah, this will pass. It is just some stomach bug or something I'm sure.”

 

But it didn't pass and for the next few days he kept running to the toilet to empty his stomach and then dry heave when it was completely empty. He sat in the toilet giving up to the suggestion of going to see a doctor and within the next half an hour he had called, got himself an appointment for the same afternoon because of someone canceling theirs.

 

What the results of that appointment turned out to be were something he had not expected to hear.

 

He did not have food poisoning.

 

He was not sick.

 

He felt numb as he sat in the doctor's office the next week. “What?” he asked feeling dumb that he might have misheard what the doctor said.

 

“You're pregnant.”

 

“But...” Levi didn't know how to react. He had always been so careful about these kind of things. He had been so careful... until the wedding of that damn freaky eyebrow guy. He couldn't be sure if he had had used protection with Eren _each time._ There was a possibility that they had just forgot or not cared when they got drunk enough or even some of the condom could have been faulty, who knew! 

 

Or then Eren had just not mentioned it at all, not using a condom and failing to inform him about it. Whatever the case was Levi was more or less in shock.

 

What was he supposed to do now? He had no idea what this meant... what.. why?

 

He didn't want this. Not now, nor ever. He had never wanted to have children and now he was suddenly having one. Could he abort it and never tell Eren about it?

 

That thought in mind he called Eren to hang out after work the next day. He needed to see him. That was all he could think about.

 

_Go see Eren and then decide what you are going to do,_ that was what he told himself. 

 

Their meeting did not start as Levi would have suspected. Eren came into the restaurant looking rather nervous. There was an awkward silence between them that Levi could not understand why until he saw exactly how Eren fidgeted and bit his lower lip, not acting relaxed like he normally did.

 

“Listen, there's something about the wedding weekend that I'd like to talk to you about,” Eren said not meeting Levi's eyes at all as he spoke. The young man was hiding something, clearly.

 

The way Eren acted, they way he spoke, it dawned to Levi suddenly. “You did it on purpose?” he hissed at the young man.

 

“What?”

 

“The pregnancy.” Whatever Eren's motive was he had succeeded. Levi glared at the young man willing him to deny not knowing what Levi was talking about.

 

Eren blinked dumbly before going into full explanation mode. “No, no, I am as surprised as you are but--”

 

Those words crushed Levi's world more than he wanted to admit. “I can't believe this. I trusted you, Eren!” Levi continued to hiss at his friend who was rapidly becoming an ex-friend, completely ignoring what Eren had just said. “You know how much I value protection. You know how much it means to me,” he said with utter disappointment in his voice. “Now we are in this mess.”

 

“But I didn't--!” Eren tried to say.

 

“You are nothing but a piece of trash.” Levi stood up from his seat. He was not going to stay here any longer. He felt angry, betrayed and most of all disappointed. “I do not want to see you again,” the told the younger man with clipped tone and walked away.

 

Eren was left alone in utter confusion. How did it turn out like this? Things had happened so fast that Eren was at loss what to feel or do next. One thing struck him odd. How had Levi known about the pregnancy? Eren had told no one as he had only found about just a few days prior. He had come here to tell Levi that he was pregnant and this was surely not what he had expected to happen. He had thought that Levi would say something like, “ _It's fine. We all make mistakes.”_ or some other reassuring thing like that.

 

The older man had been pissed beyond words and accused him of doing this on purpose. Eren had thought that their friendship was stronger than this.

 

Maybe it was a defense tactic? What if it had been Levi who had planned this all and used this as an excuse to call their agreement quits?

 

Eren shook his head. That didn't sound like Levi at all. Something wasn't right here.

 

Maybe Levi had seen him at the clinic? Eren couldn't come up with an explanation but it was apparent that Levi knew and was not positive about it at all.

 

What was he supposed to do?

 

That was the same thought that ran through Levi's mind as the shorter man walked home. How could Eren betray his trust like this? They had had clear set of rules for heaven's sake! Apparently Eren had become too lax and thought it had been fine to screw over those rules Levi had set.

 

_Screw me over, indeed._

 

Levi scoffed bitterly.

 

Maybe it would be for the best to get Eren out of the picture completely. He had important decisions to make now. His anger dissipated as he though of innocent life causing all the trouble. Abortion was out of the question. He couldn't stomach the idea of going to the clinic to ask to end the possible life of his own child.

 

Either way he recognized that he needed to think things over for a few weeks before he made any lasting decisions concerning the future of himself and …

 

It seemed so unreal yet to even think of it.

 

Levi walked home in the coolness of the day as it had rained all day until now. The sun peeked from between the clouds and Levi wanted to think that maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit too serious.. oops..


	3. Arguments

 

Eren tried to call Levi. He had been trying all day and on the tenth time the grumpy man finally answered the phone.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Levi sounded more than angry enough already.

 

“I think we need to talk about this,” Eren stated firmly.

 

Levi sighed on the other end of the phone. “I thought I made myself clear that--”

 

“No! I am not going to accept that!” Eren stated vehemently.

 

There was a silence for so long that Eren thought that Levi had hung up on him.

 

But then the man sighed again and asked, “Then what do you want to do?”

 

Eren blinked. He had not really thought this far, had he? He had been ready for an all out fight. “We could work something out?”

 

“Of course you say something like that. You haven't thought of what you actually want to say to me, right?”

 

Eren grimaced to himself as Levi voiced his thoughts. “Well I just wanted to get us talking first. I thought I'd go from there?” Eren offered as a weak explanation.

 

Levi seemed to be doing a lot of sighing today. “We are going to have a baby. No, scratch the we part since we are not doing this together in the first place.”

 

“But Levi..” Eren whined despite wanting to sound sure of himself. “I do not want our kid to go through a life where their parents are separated or fighting all the time. Can't we find some sort of common ground on this?” Eren couldn't imagine a life without having Levi taking part in their child's life. He would not do that to his unborn child, to make them live without their other parent. He would try at least!

 

Levi was silent once again for a moment. Unbeknown to Eren Levi had given it more than enough thought. “Alright,” the older man finally answered.

 

“Can I see you?” Eren asked knowing he might be pushing his luck.

 

“I don't think that is a good idea right now, Eren.” Levi did not know how he was supposed to handle this. It was too early for him to make any life lasting decisions.

 

“But we need to discuss this and to be honest I'd rather do it face to face. It's hard to know what you agree with and what you think when I can't see your face when talking to you,” Eren said. “Plus my phone bill could use less zeros at the end of it too.”

 

That made Levi chuckle before he cleared his throat trying to obviously hide the amusement he had expressed. “You can come for dinner tonight.”

 

“Awesome! I'll be there,” Eren said happily. Maybe, just maybe, the could work something out after all.

 

Eren hung up leaving Levi with a dread in the pit of his stomach. He had just agreed to meet with Eren and he did not know what to make of it. What would the younger man say? Defend his case? Levi was determined to be adamant that he would raise the kid alone. He would not want any help from a traitorous man like Eren.

 

He was still sure that Eren was somehow behind this.

 

But then he remembered the way how innocent and surprised Eren had looked when he accused him of such a thing.

 

No.

 

He was not going to forgive the younger man just because there was a chance that it had been an accident.

 

..And there was the fact that how could Eren possibly plan such a thing. There was no guarantee that Levi would get pregnant in one night!

 

Levi hated himself sometimes.

 

He really did.

 

He got angry at someone and then he managed to dissolve that anger all by himself when he found a reason enough to do so.

 

* * *

 

 

When the doorbell rang Levi was far from ready to face Eren. He needed to know if Eren had been master minding this whole incident or not, though.

 

He let the eager young man inside his apartment and went back to the kitchen without a single greeting.

 

“I'm sorry,” was the first thing Eren said. “I honestly do not know how it happened. I did not plan this at all. We must have been too drunk or then there was something in the punch, who knows! I can't be sure if we used protection each time that evening,” Eren ranted. He wanted to get it all off from his chest before Levi went on to another rampart how he had been planning the pregnancy all along with who knows what motives behind it.

 

Levi did not look at Eren while the young man spoke. He could hear it in his tone that he was being honest. “I guess I'm not any better then,” Levi admitted. “Because I cannot remember the details either.” It was possible that they had been meaning to use protection but then they got carried away, who knew indeed. “You reap what you sow as they say.”

 

“Well you can be sure it won't happen again,” Eren said trying to lighten the mood with a sheepish smile on his lips.

 

“Damn straight it won't happen ever again. Sex is off the table.”

 

“What?!”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“But but.. we could still have some?” Eren did not even stop to think why they were talking about this.

 

“Not gonna happen. It is the price you pay for this mess.”

 

Eren cast his arms up in the air in frustration. “But you just admitted you are part of the mess!”

 

“I know what I said but my decision stands,” Levi said firmly.

 

Eren was gaping at him when Levi turned around.

 

“Close your mouth. You look like an idiot.”

 

Eren snapped his mouth shut. Eren hung his head, closed his eyes and sighed. “Okay okay just let's talk properly?”

 

“I thought we already were talking properly? Or is there some kind of new type of talking I've not heard of yet?”

 

“Levi,” Eren whined. “Please?”

 

Levi rolled his eyes as he set the table for two. “Alright whatever.” As he put the casserole on the table too he had had time to think about how he had misjudged Eren. The young man truly seemed innocent and genuine. “So have you come up with any ideas what you'd want us to do?”

 

Eren rubbed his hands together as he took a seat at the dinner table. “Well, I'd like us to do this together somehow.”

 

“We got into this mess together after all,” Levi agreed. “So what, you want us to live together or something?”

 

Eren's eyes brightened. “Yeah that wouldn't be so bad would it? We could be just roommates, you know.”

 

“And when our friends ask about it? What do we tell them?”

 

“That we are roommates?”

 

Levi leaned on his hand. “You think they will believe that?” There was no way that Hanji or Erwin would buy that excuse, ever.

 

“Oh come on! Cut me some slack, Levi. I'm trying to find a simple solution that won't over complicate things.”

 

“You don't seem to realize that people will be nosy about it which is something I simply hate.”

 

“What does it matter what others think? They will find out eventually! Pregnancy is hardly something we can hide.” Eren couldn't understand how Levi's mind worked.

 

“But we don't need to announce it to everyone right away either.”

 

Eren blew air out of his lungs in frustration. “I am not saying we are moving in together tomorrow or anything. We have time.” Levi could be so difficult some times. No, Eren thought, he is difficult always when things don't go his way.

 

Levi was not so comfortable with change. Now his life was changing way too fast for his liking. Suddenly he was supposed to make decisions that would affect his life in long term and include other people into it. He could either accept it and go head first into things or he could drag this out and deny the truth as long as he could.

 

Eventually Eren would get his way and be part of his life in way no one else probably ever would be.

 

“Then why don't we just get married right away,” Levi spontaneously suggested. “Why won't we just make it official right of the bat. It would save me a lot of trouble trying to explain anything.”

 

Eren stared at him like Levi had gone crazy.

 

Levi looked away.

 

“Are you serious?” Eren asked quietly.

 

“Yeah why not. Give the kid a happy home,” Levi smiled a sarcastic smile.

 

Eren was silent for a moment, looking solemn. “Why can't you take this seriously?”

 

That was it for Levi. “I am taking this seriously! What the hell do you think I've been doing every single day since I found about this mess?!” His plate and glass clinked together when he slammed his palm down on the table.

 

Neither of them had touched the food.

 

It didn't seem like they would for a while either.

 

Eren's nostrils were flared but he kept his tongue at bay. His hands were squeezed into fists tightly.

 

“Look,” Levi said, his anger slowly leaving him. “I can't decide something like that without taking in account every single little--”

 

“You can't do it because you are afraid what your friends say,” Eren spat out. “Can't you see that this has nothing to do with them or their acceptance! We made a slight mistake but we will see it through, right? How is that anything to be judged about?”

 

Levi would not call having a child a slight mistake but Eren's words rang with some truth after all. He was so wound up on the fact that he'd do exactly what he had always told his friends he'd never do. Levi had denied his relationship with Eren countless times and now it would be painfully obvious. Levi hated doing what people assumed he would do.

 

When Levi said nothing Eren continued, “You know, let's just give this some thought and decide later, okay?”

 

Levi nodded and started to pile the casserole on his plate.

 

Eren could see that the older man was upset about the whole matter. Levi had never been good with changes like Eren wanting to try a different pub they'd meet each week. Eren had had to give up on that as Levi had fought back with valid arguments like _“Why do we need to go somewhere different when we can get the same stuff right here?”_

 

But this matter was something Eren was not going to let go so easily. He'd make Levi see his point of view. Even if they did not end up living together he'd still want Levi to be part of his life from now on. He told that to the older man who looked relieved when hearing those words. 

 


	4. Rules

Two weeks passed quickly and Levi still had not decided what he wanted. Eren had not called him which bugged him somewhat. He had not even seen the brunet since their dinner date.

 

Levi had gone to visit the doctor wanting someone to give him some sort of advice on what he should do or expect if he went through with this. There was no if when it came to having a child but to include Eren to it was another matter.

 

He asked the doctor what he should expect and he was told in detail how his body would change and what might or might not come after his morning sickness. Levi listened quietly to everything the doctor told him, making note of things. The doctor gave him some pamphlets on the topic of male pregnancy and told him to call if he had any questions.

 

Then the doctor dropped the topic of the pregnancy itself and asked, “Do you have a partner to share this with?”

 

Levi looked up with eyes wide as he had not been waiting to hear that question. “Umm..” he started clumsily. “Yes and no. The father is someone I know but we are not exactly together,” he explained not knowing how to put it in the right words. He was used to being so sure of himself and things he did but now he wasn't so sure of anything anymore.

 

“The pregnancy might be easier to handle if you had someone to count on. As I understood that this came to you as a complete surprise?”

 

Levi nodded.

 

“Then maybe you have a close friend or family who could keep you company or help you with anything you need?”

 

Where was this doctor's concern coming from? Levi was wondering that but the man he was talking to seemed just to be doing his job a little better than some asshat somewhere else. “I'm fine. I'll be fine.”

 

“I am not a relationship counselor or anything but I'd like you to consider your options when it comes to having a child. You are not alone and you should not be alone. If it is possible then work things out with the father of the child.”

 

“Should I? I don't know if it will work.” Levi fell quiet as he failed to express his thoughts any further. It was hard to talk to someone who did not know anything about him.

 

“Tell you what, I can give you a number to our relationship counselor and you can set up an appointment with her and go with or without the father,” the doctor said as he flipped through some papers to find the right number. “Everything you say to me or her is confidential.”

 

“Thanks,” Levi said as he took the slip of paper that the doctor offered him.

 

The next day Levi set an appointment to go and talk to someone who would have a neutral view on things.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren sighed.

 

His forehead rested on top of the counter of a nearby café that Mikasa worked at. He couldn't exactly go to a pub either for a while.

 

He had wanted to call Levi several times but he knew he needed to give the man some space.

 

“Earth to Eren?” Mikasa called out from next to him. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah,” he answered sighing again but not moving from his spot.

 

“You don't look like it. Did something happen?”

 

_Oh did something happen alright. I'm sorry my sis but I'm pregnant with an unwanted child and it is starting to look like the kid's father is bailing out on me!_

 

Of course he didn't say any of this out loud. He knew how Mikasa would react to it. She would go straight up to Levi and smack him across the face. That is if she guessed that the one who knocked him up was Levi to begin with.

 

“No,” he answered.

 

Mikasa gave him a look that said 'I know you're full of shit'.

 

Eren sighed again. “It is nothing I can't solve by myself.”

 

“While you sigh away your life and solve this mysterious problem if yours, do you want anything?” She was cleaning the counter, ready to move on her other duties.

 

“Latte, please,” Eren asked turning his head to the side.

 

Mikasa smiled at him and went to make his request. “On the house,” she said when she returned.

 

“Oh no, don't please. I'll pay for it. I'm not that miserable,” Eren argued and fished for his wallet which he then kind of rudely threw on the counter. “Please take my money and let me mope for some time.”

 

“As you wish,” she said with a head shake and fished out a five from his wallet.

 

Eren looked at the drink in front of his face. Maybe he should call Levi and just talk to him about normal stuff like how his day was and so on. Would the tactic of not bringing the problem up work?

 

Eren knew he had to give Levi time. The bastard was so god damn stubborn sometimes and this was one of those things.

 

But to his surprise ten minutes later someone tapped on his shoulder and Eren found Levi standing besides him.

 

“I knew I'd find you here,” the older man said taking his gloves off. “You weren't home.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

Levi looked at him for a while. “Are you depressed?”

 

“No,” Eren said sitting up properly. “I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me for a while.”

 

“About that,” Levi started. “I have been giving it some thought and I think you're right. I also know that you are a persistent idiot who will not listen to me. So...”

 

“So?”

 

Levi shrugged, looking away. “We might just as well move in together if that makes you happy.”

 

“This has nothing to do with my happiness,” Eren commented.

 

“I know.” Levi looked back at him, his mouth in a thin line. “I think we need to discuss this in more private setting,” he said giving Mikasa a glance. She was out of earshot but Levi still preferred not to have anyone listening into their conversation. “We need rules,” he said pointedly.

 

Eren was not surprised by this. Not one bit. He agreed to it. Rules were good. Their whole relationship had been based on a few simple rules:

 

No fucking others unless they found someone who they'd want to start a serious relationship with and then their agreement would naturally end right away.

 

Their relationship was about sex, nothing more.

 

No expectations.

 

If either of them was not in the mood then they didn't have to indulge the other.

 

Protection was to be used every single time, no exceptions.

 

Their business was their business and no one else's.

 

Either one could end their casual agreement at any time with no questions asked.

 

So now there was obviously going to be another set of rules now, different kind of rules. Eren was not worried about that. It would mean clarity and possibility. Ever since Levi had practically called their relationship to end Eren was not expecting them to carry on that way any longer. He had no right to ask Levi for anything sexual any longer unless they forged a new set of rules. That was how they had formed them in the first place. It had been tedious work at first but totally worth it in Eren's opinion.

 

He had had someone to turn to for few moments of fun and stress release. Someone who did not expect him to be there in the morning or leave a note of excuses why he had to go or any promises of next time. It had been freedom.

 

Now on the other hand, the situation was complicated to say the least.

 

They left the café after Eren finished his Latte. Eren waved goodbye to Mikasa who gave Levi a suspicious look but the older man did not care to notice it.

 

“So, where do we go?” Eren asked as he followed after Levi who had come by his car. Eren had left his own car at home choosing to walk to the café instead.

 

“Your place or mine?”

 

Eren smiled at the question he had heard many times before but in a different context. “Whatever you want,” he said with a shrug.

 

Levi 'hmph'ed at him and drove them to Eren's apartment. “I hope you have cleaned lately?”

 

Eren turned to him with a smug smirk. “You know what, I actually cleaned just yesterday!”

 

“Good.”

 

At least Eren had not been lying. Levi was impressed because the place even smelled clean.

 

“You want anything to drink?” Eren asked being polite as this was just a social house call or something after all.

 

“No, thank you.” Levi made his way to the living room. He liked Eren's couch. It was a damn comfy to begin with. “Things are going to change if we move in together.”

 

Eren plopped down on the couch as well, crossing his legs. “What are your terms?” Eren asked as he knew that Levi must have some already.

 

“We find a two bedroom apartment and we are, as you said, roommates only. Our lives stay separate just like up until this point.”

 

“And?” Eren was sure there was more than that.

 

“We take care of the kid together? It's not relevant what we exactly do at this point.”

 

“Not relevant?”

 

“Well it's not going to pop out for another six months at least.”

 

Levi was right but Eren wanted something more substantial than that. “I hope you mean we share the “duties” equally.”

 

“Of course. Do you want it in writing?”

 

“Nah.” Eren had to smile. “I trust your word.”

 

Levi looked at Eren thinking over the things he had talked about with the counselor he had visited earlier. She had said some interesting things and made him rethink his ways. Not completely but he was willing to give Eren a chance to prove this would work. He could always move out if he came to regret it. “I'll do the looking for the apartment if you don't mind.”

 

“Sure, knock yourself out.” Eren took a few seconds to think if he should voice his thoughts. “Do you think we can make it work?”

 

“We are not lovers, Eren. There is almost nothing to work out. We just have same interests in taking care of a third person.”

 

“I hate it when you talk like that.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

 

“I know I shouldn't ask but..”

 

Levi injected, “Then don't.”

 

Eren opened his mouth, drew in breath but chose not to ask after all.  


	5. Choosing sides

 

Levi knocked on the door of Hanji's office before poking his head inside. “Do you have a moment?”

 

The woman looked up from her laptop screen. “Of course, sugar cube, come right in.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes at the nick name but came in anyway, sauntering over to a chair next her desk. He didn't say anything for a few moments which caused Hanji to look at him questioningly.

 

“Is something wrong?” she asked as she noticed the rigid way Levi sat on her chair.

 

“I'm pregnant,” he blurted out.

 

Hanji snorted loudly and she almost choked on her own spit. “What?!” she asked once she had recovered.

 

“You heard me.”

 

She had the audacity to laugh. “Oh my god! This is priceless..”

 

“It's not really that funny.”

 

“It is, Mr. grumpy pants.” She still chuckled and eyed him like he was some sort of new specimen found in some distant forest. “How on earth... no, don't even answer that. It's Eren isn't it? The Father?” she was grinning at him like he had told her she won the lottery.

 

“Yes,” Levi answered. He should have known Hanji would react this way. “Which is why I'll be moving in together with him next month.” Levi had found an apartment a week ago that fit them just fine. It was not too far from their work places and there was a very convenient groceries store right around the corner. Only small downside was that it was not exactly a quite neighborhood but then again they wouldn't be quiet either when their kid would scream it's lungs out at any given time of the day.

 

“Moving in together?! Oh my,” Hanji exclaimed enthusiastically. “Are you finally growing some balls and asking him out properly?”

 

Levi sighed. “Hanji...” How would he explain this to her as briefly as possible. “We are not in a relationship and this changes nothing. Eren knows it and agrees to it. I don't get your weird fascination with romance.”

 

“But but.. you must have some juicy details to share if you got to the point of being knocked up?”

 

“You think we planned this? Hell no.”

 

She nodded understanding that much at least. “So when did this happen?”

 

Levi sighed. “At Erwin's wedding I think.”

 

“You think?”

 

“Because neither of us can remember exactly what we did. I can't believe we were that drunk but it seems so. All things I do remember are hazy at best.”

 

Hanji looked at him her eyes wide, lips pursed before she said quietly, “Oops.”

 

Levi narrowed his eyes at her. “What does that 'oops' mean?”

 

“Did you drink the punch by any chance?”

 

Levi felt his finger itch to grab her by the neck and shake her. “You … this is your fault?”

 

“Well I did spike the punch a bit but not that much. I never knew you guys would go nuts over it and decide to have a drinking contest using it!”

 

“I want to kill you. I will if I do not leave right now,” he said and walked out of her office.

 

“Can I arrange the baby shower?” Hanji called after him but he ignored her completely.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren went over the email that Levi had sent him about the apartment just to read it one more time. He had not actually seen the apartment at all and it had been Levi who signed the lease. But Levi had send him some photos of the place and wrote in more detail what the place was like.

 

Also the fact that Eren would be paying half of the rent of course but paying it to Levi instead of the landlord to make thing simpler to manage. Eren didn't argue. Arguing with Levi never ended well.

 

So instead Eren made a list of things that he should take with him to his new place and what he could throw away or sell before the time came. They needed to make room for all the baby stuff at some point anyway so it was good to throw as much stuff away now than later. Which made Eren wonder where they would put the baby when it was born?

 

And that was exactly what he asked from Levi as soon as the other man answered his phone.

 

“What?” Levi asked like Eren had asked something crazy.

 

“Why didn't we get a three bedroom flat?”

 

“Okay, listen,” Levi said with a firm tone. “I thought that once the baby is born we'll just decorate one of the bedrooms for it and sleep together in the other one.”

 

“But you said that... what?” Eren was confused. What on earth was Levi thinking?

 

“What does it matter at that point?”

 

“But it does! Why do I have to sleep in the same room with you all of a sudden?”

 

“Fine. Sleep in the living room then.”

 

“You can't put me in the living room!”

 

“Watch me.”

 

“Levi,” Eren whined.

 

“Don't whine like a kid, Eren. What do you want me to do? We can't afford anything bigger than that. We are no that well off,” Levi explained.

 

“Then why aren't we just sharing a bedroom from the start?”

 

“Because I'd like to get used to the idea of seeing your sloppy hairdo every single morning first.”

 

“I can't help it if my hair doesn't behave,” Eren argued. “Is it going to be this hard to agree on anything with you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Argh,” Eren groaned out loud. “Fine whatever as long as I get to choose the side of the bed I sleep on.”

 

“Are those your only terms?”

 

“Yeah. So far.”

 

“Tch. Alright choose your side but don't complain later if you change your mind.”

 

With that Levi hung upon him and Eren glared at the phone for a moment before putting it away. What had he expected from the grumpy git? Roses? With a groan he returned to his task of deciding if he should throw away the small collection of toy cars he kept around from his childhood. The paint was peeling off from them and somehow Eren could hear Levi's stern voice already reprimanding him if he ever let their kid anywhere near something like that.

 

Which lead Eren to think about how he was supposed to tell about this to his friends and family? Just how do you break it to them that you are having someone's kid but you have no plans on getting together with them in the traditional sense like marriage and love? Levi did suggest, albeit sarcastically that they should get married. Eren wasn't sure he wanted to even if it seemed rather convenient thing to do. The financial benefits of marrying Levi would be a great help while raising the baby.

 

But Eren decided not to give it too much thought yet. First he wanted to see if he managed to live with Levi without being murdered for something minor like forgetting to lift the toilet seat when taking a leak.

 

The thought of Levi's wrath gave him shivers. Yes, he'd rather pee while sitting than get smacked around or worse, Levi would quietly smolder in his anger and he'd strike when Eren would think he had just gotten over his anger. Only a few times had Eren managed to anger his friend like that but he had learned and fast not to do again whatever it was that he did wrong.

 

He doubted that Levi would actually hit him now though.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi hummed in appreciation under the warm cascading water. Showering always managed to made him feel better. Especially how he was now trying to avoid stress at all costs. He had asked for less hours at the office, explaining his situation to his boss who had nodded understandingly. He needed to sort his life out first before he could focus on work again. But he had a feeling that by the time he got his life in order he would be forced to take the paternity leave from work.

 

After the shower he checked his phone to see a picture from Eren. It was a picture of a set of toy cars with a question under: _Should I keep these?_

 

Levi smiled to himself a little as he thought that maybe Eren wouldn't be as bad to have around than he thought. He send an affirmative message back to Eren. It was kind of cute that the young man still had something like that, assuming they were Eren's own after all.

 

Just a few to go and he'd be living with the young man for who knew how long. Levi had not lived with anyone else ever before as he found the whole idea stressful enough but now he had no choice as he needed someone to share the costs. Raising a child was not going to be cheap especially when he'd need to take time off from work for quite a long while.

 

He should get on with packing just like Eren apparently was doing. Levi didn't have that much to move as he didn't collect mementos nor had he kept any childhood memories but a few. He liked to keep his apartment neat and it included not having stacks of magazines or tons of shoes or too many of anything really. He wore clothes until they ripped and used items until they broke. Only thing he stacked upon was toilet paper. Everything else could wait until he needed to buy it.

 

Levi realized that he would need to set some rules about cleaning with Eren. They needed to agree upon when to clean, who cleaned and what. So many little details needed to be ironed out that Levi felt stressed already.

 

He recalled what the counselor had told him when he had voiced his fears about possibly moving in with Eren. _“Take it one day at a time. You don't need to have a perfect plan from day one. You two will find a way to coexist if you give it time.”_ And Levi knew she was right. He'd save himself from a lot of panic if he just let things fall into their place on their own.

 

He could do this. He could live with someone and still manage to keep up his life style. How hard could it be to keep Eren from messing up the apartment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or does this honestly start to seem like a very very bad situation for these two?


	6. Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like a filler chapter? Either way here we go.. boys are moving in together.

 

“Congratulations.” Erwin presented Levi a bouquet of flowers as soon as Levi opened his door.

 

“How on earth are you even here?” Levi asked, taking the flowers despite his hostile tone. “Aren't you supposed to be all lovey dovey and attached to your hubby?”

 

Erwin chuckled. “Mike and I are doing just fine, thanks for asking,” he said as he slipped into soon to be Levi's old apartment. Erwin had come to help him with packing and of course to gossip as well.

 

“I take it that Hanji called you?” Levi asked raising the flowers in his hands.

 

“Yes, she did. So I hear you are moving, hmm?”

 

Levi rolled his eyes. He knew that tone that Erwin was using all too well. “It is _not_ what you think.” He walked into the kitchen. He still had most of the kitchenware not packed and today he was meaning to pack them.

 

“So there is no baby on the way?”

 

“Erwin,” Levi said with a warning tone. “Have you ever listened to a word I say?”

 

“Usually people don't have babies with people on whim,” Erwin said carefully.

 

“I'm not having a baby because I want to.”

 

“Levi,” Erwin sounded and looked worried.

 

“No, don't assume a thing, please.” He rose on a kitchen stool to reach the higher shelves of the cupboard. “Are you here to help or just talk?”

 

Erwin helped him empty the cupboards and wrap everything in towels before putting them into boxes. “So are you going to tell me the real story behind this pregnancy then?”

 

“Just an accident, that's all.”

 

Erwin raised his gigantic eyebrows in surprise. “Accident? That sounds so unlike you.”

 

“Because it is.”

 

Erwin eyed him for a moment in silence. “You are okay with it?”

 

“What else can I do than accept it? I'm just as much at fault as Eren is.”

 

“Eren?” there was almost childlike intrigue in the question. A mischievous smile spread on Erwin face as well.

 

It seemed that Hanji had not told the whole story after all. “Yes. Eren is the father and before you ask, yes, I'm moving in with him.”

 

“Then--”

 

“I'm not in a romantic relationship with him.”

 

“You keep denying it so vehemently that it makes me think you are just in denial.”

 

“I have to keep denying it because you keep assuming you know my business better than I do.”

 

Erwin raised his hands up in defeat. “Fair enough.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” It was Levis turn to do some eyebrow raising. “Are you finally heeding my words? Will you finally stop pestering me with your ideals?”

 

Erwin hold his hands up in defeat. “I get it. You are only friends.”

 

“You better believe it or I'll kick your ass the next time you suggest otherwise.”

 

Erwin smiled, nodding that he understood the threat. They took about a half an hour to pack everything in the kitchen. “You'll probably need help carrying these too? When are you moving?”

 

“Next week.”

 

“Call me and I'll bring Mike as well,” Erwin promised. “Does Eren need help too? Is he moving in the same day?”

 

“No. I am supposed to help him the day after I'm done.”

 

“We'll help you then too. We can't have you carrying anything too heavy now can we?” Erwin said with a smirk.

 

Levi glared at him. “I'm not made out of porcelain.”

 

“You shouldn't take any risks, you know. I'm sure Eren agrees with me.”

 

Levi sighed. “Yeah yeah.” He watched as Erwin moved the boxes to the entrance hall near the front door. “Should I marry him?” Levi asked bluntly.

 

“What?” Erwin was taken by surprise. “Isn't it bit too early to think about marriage?” he asked after giving a questioning look at Levi.

 

“I'm not asking because of feeling the need to marry him. I was thinking of the financial and legal aspect of it. You know if something happens to me then the kid would automatically stay with Eren without a hassle and they'd get whatever shitty money I have left at that point.”

 

“You are really thinking it too much.”

 

“I asked for an advice not judgment.”

 

“If you think it is best to marry then do so. I take it that you two will settle it between yourselves what it means to you. Marriage is a logical choice to make to ensure that your child is taken care of in case either one of you dies.”

 

“That's what I said.”

 

“Yes you did. Think about it. You don't have to decide yet.”

 

“I know, I know.” He knew that he would most probably end up marrying Eren. He didn't really see a down side to it. It was not as if he was going to lose something by doing it.

 

Erwin was getting ready to leave. “Call me,” Erwin told him. “And talk to Eren. If you want my advice then be honest with him. Married or not, it will help you along the way if you are truthful.”

 

Levi nodded. “Thanks.”

 

Levi stood in the now empty kitchen, safe from the bare minimum that he'd need for eating or cooking. He thought of what Erwin had said. What would the marriage mean? Did it have to mean anything? For some people it was the culmination of their love, desire to share their life with someone else. But that was not the case for Levi or Eren.

 

Levi didn't know how much he should demand from Eren. Could he demand Eren to stay faithful when they were not actually lovers? He would feel a lot better if Eren would agree to that. Somehow knowing that Eren was not sleeping around would make it easier to sleep at night. Besides Levi could provide him the sex if it was about that.

 

It suddenly seemed so much more complicated now that he knew he wouldn't be rid of Eren any time soon. There was no easy way out anymore. Of course he could walk out of this whole thing but he did not want to if he was true to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

“For the love of god,” Levi cursed when Erwin was once again stopping him from taking a “heavy” box and carrying it inside. Levi was happy that Eren was no there to witness this. Eren would have probably done the same as Erwin. God help him tomorrow.

 

Levi found himself carrying all the bags he had which were not heavy at all. With Erwin and Mike to help him, the moving in was done in less than two hours. Levi had to complete freedom to choose which bedroom to take and he chose the smaller one just because he knew Eren's bed was bigger than his own. Besides he liked to keep his bedroom minimalist opposed to Eren's style of let's-cramp-everything-in-here.

 

Levi was left alone to unpack. He had cleaned the apartment prior to their arrival but planned on cleaning the floors again before he put any carpets on them. Levi simply loved the wooden floors. He had picked the place just because of the floors being so easy to keep clean. He felt like he was getting ahead of himself as he thought of the blissful days of easy cleaning to come.

 

The next day Erwin called him and told him that they would help Eren so Levi didn't need to bother coming at all. Few hours later Erwin, Mike and Eren showed up with far less junk than Levi expected Eren to bring.

 

It was just as fast to move all of Eren's stuff from the truck to the apartment as it had been with Levi. Eren had clearly done a good inventory of what he had and what he needed.

 

They spend that entire day going through their stuff as Levi had not unpacked any of the stuff in the living room or kitchen until he saw what Eren had with him. The only thing they had agreed upon was that Levi had brought his washing machine since it was newer than Eren's had been.

 

Now their living room had two couches and coffee tables. The kitchen also had an extra table now but they could easily fix this.

 

“Your bedroom is bigger if you want to have one of the tables there?” Levi suggested. “We could use it as a nursery table in the future though. No point throwing away a good piece of furniture.”

 

“That's what I thought so I didn't want to throw it away before asking you.”

 

Levi hummed as he went back to unpacking things in the living room. It was highly satisfying after a long day of moving things around and trying to settle everything in smoothly, to take a long warm shower and sit on one of the couches they had now. They had decided to keep them both since they did have quite a lot of friends and the living room was big enough.

 

Levi lounged happily on his couch watching TV. He didn't really care for what he was watching.

 

Eren soon joined him after taking his own shower. Eren had a can of soda in his hand which Levi gave a glare.

 

“You still drink that god awful cherry coke?”

 

Eren turned his head around to ask, “What's wrong with cherry coke?”

 

“Nothing else than it is disgusting.”

 

Eren looked upset. “Hey, don't dis my coke!” He took a sip of it, letting out a content sigh.

 

“Your teeth will rot if you keep drinking that.”

 

“Oh come on, I wash my teeth like a good boy every evening. Gimme a break.” Eren took another sip. “What is it to you if I wash my teeth or not anyway?”

 

Levi didn't answer and Eren didn't push for it either.

 

Two hours later Levi got up from the couch. “I'm going to bed.”

 

“Goodnight,” Eren bid him farewell softly. As soon as Levi was gone Eren closed his eyes. His co-living with Levi started from this day on and he didn't know what it would bring. Levi had seemed tense ever since this pregnancy happened. Eren could understand that. It was no wonder as he had been on the edge himself too. He had finally told Mikasa, just a few days prior and she had not been happy about this. Not one bit. She had tried to talk him out of this, trying to make him consider abortion at least as an option.

 

Eren knew she meant well but he couldn't really see himself getting rid of a child that could well be his only one. Eren didn't see himself as a relationship type of person. He had always valued his freedom and liked to keep things that way but now he had to consider giving up some of that freedom. He didn't think the child as a burden, no but as an obligation that he must see through.

 

Besides he really wanted to see what kind of person his own child would grow out to be.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..and let the domestic drama begin,eh?


	7. Spilled Milk

“Why on earth is it so hard for you to put the milk back in the fridge after you use it? You know I do not use milk in my coffee.”

 

It had been three days and Levi had found something to complain about.

 

Eren groaned. “I'm sorry, okay?” He was trying to type in a work project that needed to be done by tomorrow and he was far from done. He didn't have time for Levi's whining. Not that he told that to the man himself but...

 

“Sorry will not cut it. Just pay more attention to what you do in the kitchen from now on, please?” Levi talked to Eren his arms crossed over his chest.

 

Eren nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I got work to do so..” He was focused on his laptop screen and checking things over and over.

 

“Tch, whatever,” Levi threw his hands up and walked away.

 

Levi returned to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. Eren was obviously too busy to eat so Levi did not bother asking him if he needed anything. Levi had just gotten off work and returned to see the damned milk carton on the kitchen counter, again.

 

It had happened every morning so far and evidently during day time too since it had been the first thing Levi saw out of place. At least there was no bread crumbs anywhere.. yet.

 

Levi ate a late dinner and made his way to the bathroom to discover another disturbing fact of life with Eren Jaeger. The toothpaste was uncorked. No. cork.

 

Levi narrowed his eyes and put the cork back on the tube, mumbling something about shitty brats and complete morons. When he got out of the bathroom he made a bee line to Eren's room once again. “Put the cork back on the toothpaste, please. It will dry out if you don't.” He didn't even wait for Eren to acknowledge this and he walked away.

 

He did hear a distant, “Yeah, yeah,” coming from Eren who he doubted had even listened.

 

Next morning Levi saw something else that irked him in the bathroom. Eren had piled his dirty clothes on the washing machine instead of putting them into the laundry basket next to it. Levi failed to see the logic behind this action. “Eren!” he shouted as he made his way to the kitchen. “Why are the dirty clothes on the machine and not in the basket?”

 

Eren was sipping coffee.“I was gonna put them in later. Don't make a fuss.”

 

Levi eyed the milk carton that was still on the table even though Eren hardly ever drank more than one cup of coffee. Surely the younger man would put it in the fridge soon? “Make a fuss? Of course I make a fuss when the basket is there for a reason!”

 

Eren shrugged. “What difference does it make are they in the basket or not?”

 

“I can't believe you just said that.” Levi couldn't believe his ears. Not one bit.

 

“What?”

 

“The basket... is there for a reason! What makes you think it is okay to put your stinking clothes anywhere else than the place they are supposed to go? Why not put them in the machine if you are going to wash them later? Why pile them on top of it!?” Levi's voice rouse as he spoke and he ended up practically screaming the last few words he said.

 

Eren was staring at him like he was nuts. “Levi, they have been there maybe an hour. Stop freaking out.”

 

“I'm not freaking out. I'm only asking you to behave like a logical human being.”

 

“But I said I was gonna put them into the machine later. There is logic in that!”

 

“Not when the laundry basket is right next to it which is supposed to be the place you put them into!”

 

They both had raised their voice by now, looking at each other in anger.

 

“And what the fuck is that milk doing on the kitchen counter?” Levi asked pointing at the carton.

 

“I'm getting to it in a sec,” Eren argued, sipping his drink.

 

Levi grabbed the carton, hauled open the fridge and slammed the milk into it, knocking over several other things before slamming the door close.

 

Eren watched him with wide eyes. He put his cup down on the counter. “You know what, fine. I'll go put the laundry in to the machine right now.”

 

“Good.” Levi had snapped and he regretted it the moment he was done slamming the fridge door. Eren rushed past him to fill up that washing machine Levi had been so angry about. Levi stood there, his hand on the fridge door handle, listening to the sound of Eren turning the machine on. He would have probably stayed there in silence until Eren came back if he had not suddenly felt a wave of nausea. “Shit,” he cursed as he rushed past Eren who was returning to the kitchen.

 

Levi vomited into the toilet violently three times, emptying the contents of his stomach.

 

“Are you alright?” Eren came to ask, worried over his roommate.

 

Levi spit the foul substance from his mouth. “Just peachy.”

 

“You should not go to work if you're sick.”

 

Levi laughed which made Eren look at him oddly. “If I'm sick...” Levi continued to laugh humorlessly. He retched once again but nothing came out. “I hate you.”

 

“What, why?” Eren was perplexed that he was getting hate.

 

Levi wanted to roll his eyes. “Because this is your fault.”

 

Eren shook his head. “I don't understand.”

 

When Levi heard Eren say that he wanted to cry. He leaned his head backwards letting out huffs of painful laughter through his nose. “You are so full of shit Eren Jaeger. You knock me up and then pretend to be a fucking angel.” He didn't look at Eren which he probably should have.

 

The look on Eren's face was shock. Eren stood completely still, staring at Levi but not really seeing him. “What?” he asked quietly.

 

“What what?” Levi asked, turning to take a look at Eren finally. “Did you shit your pants or what's with that look?”

 

“You're pregnant,” Eren said not believing his words.

 

“Of course I am, what on earth has gotten into you? Did that soda rot your brain during the night?”

 

“I'm pregnant,” Eren stated still in shock.

 

“But that's what...” Levi trailed off as he realized what Eren had said. “What?!”

 

They stared at each other for minutes but it felt like hours.

 

“You're pregnant?” Levi asked as he was the first to recover from his shock.

 

“Yeah,” Eren said swallowing uncomfortably. “So are you.” His eyes had a distant look in them.

 

A few more moments of silence until Eren buried his face in his hands. “We are fucked. We are so fucked,” he said as he got down on his knees, not trusting his legs to keep him upright.

 

Levi felt a headache coming. He didn't know what to say but he agreed with Eren. This was not how things were supposed to be. Suddenly everything about how Eren had acted seemed right. Eren hadn't tried to mess up his life, he had tried to get Levi to help him. “I should have known,” Levi said after a painstaking minute of Eren's heavy breathing. He looked at his partner in crime. “Are you alright?”

 

Eren nodded but he was breathing louder than he should be.

 

Levi moved to him. “Eren, breathe,” he told him. “That's it, deep breaths. In and out.” He tried to help Eren he was overreacting almost hyperventilating. “Relax. We are going to be okay,” he lied but hoped that one day his words would be true.

 

“We're gonna die,” Eren said, his voice muffled by his hands.

 

“Bullshit. First you calm down and then we think what to do, okay? Keep breathing evenly.” Levi had no idea what they were going to do. No fucking clue. This was just perfect, wasn't it? Both of them were pregnant and neither of them had had the brain cells to ask about earlier! Levi had assumed and so had Eren apparently. He kept rubbing Eren's back soothingly and telling him to breathe. Eren's breathing normalized. “Getting better?”

 

Eren nodded removing his hands from his face, closing his eyes as he took deep breaths.

 

“I'll drive you and pick you up from work today,” Levi stated to him. There was no way he was letting Eren drive anything in his condition. “What time do you get off?”

 

“Six,” Eren said without a complaint.

 

“Alright. Come on, your coffee is getting cold.” Levi helped Eren up from the floor. He went on to brushing his teeth after that god awful vomiting. He still felt a bit nauseous but not as much as before. This he could handle.

 

Eren watched him brush his teeth, not heeding Levi's words about cold coffee. “How can you be so calm?” Eren asked when Levi was rinsing his mouth clean.

 

Levi thought of something witty to say but ended up stating the truth. “It is my way to cope with unexpected situations.”

 

Eren scoffed. “You yelled at me when I tried to tell you about the pregnancy.”

 

Levi grimaced. That he had done. But what he meant was that he coped by staying calm when someone else needed help or the situation needed handling. He could always react later, let the facts sink in. “I thought you had planned this without my consent,” he said instead of explaining himself.

 

“What? You thought I had knocked you up for.. whatever reason?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Jesus.” Eren covered his eyes with his hand. “Now I understand your reaction perfectly. No wonder you 'knew' about the pregnancy.” Eren laughed a little suddenly finding it funny.

 

“This is not funny.”

 

“This is fucking funny if you think about it. We are both pregnant and we didn't even realize it. Oh my god, our kids won't have any hope in this world.”

 

“They'll be fine.” Levi brushed through Eren on his way to pick up his car keys. “Drink that coffee of yours quickly. We're leaving in five minutes.”

 

“Oh my god. I can't even imagine the faces of people when they realize we are both expecting.” Eren still couldn't believe it. “We need to buy everything double. I'll repeat my first statement. We are going to die.”

 

“Stop being so over dramatic.” Levi flung his coat over his shoulders, keeping it there while waiting for Eren to empty the cup of coffee. “I'm sorry,” he said after a while.

 

“About what?” Eren asked in confusion.

 

“About the milk. I wasn't supposed to snap like that.”

 

Eren gave him a weak smile. “You are scary when you want to be.”

 

“I can't say it wasn't my intention but I didn't mean to take it so far.”

 

Eren waved his hand, dismissing the whole thing as he put the empty cup in the sink. “It's fine. I will try not to leave the milk on the counter again.”

 

Levi sighed. “I only want you to clean up after yourself. I'm not asking much.”

 

“Like I said, I get it.” Eren picked up his own jacket and they were on their way.

 

It was until Levi was in his office, sitting behind a closed door that he let his face fell and leaned against his hands. “Fucking perfect.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was SO inspired by my hate towards my roommate and her lovely way of leaving stuff around and not cleaning after herself and … you get the picture. I sometimes feel like exploding.


	8. Cherry Coke

“Aaah fucking hell!” Eren exclaimed as he knocked over his cup of coffee for the second time that day.

 

“Is everything alright?” a coworker asked when they see the same thing happening again.

 

“Yes, yes.” Eren tried to save whatever there was to be saved on the surface before the coffee reached them.

 

It was hard to concentrate when his mind was elsewhere even if he tried his best to not think about the predicament he was in. He kept telling himself that he should keep his thoughts positive. This morning's shock was still buzzing in his veins and he felt like he was in a bizarre dream that he would wake up from any moment.

 

He needed something normal right now. Something that did not have anything to do with his immediate future and babies and Levi.

 

He needed to call Armin.

 

* * *

 

 

“Uumm..” Eren mumbled awkwardly when Levi picked him up from work and they were driving home. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it with a sigh.

 

Levi merely glanced at him but didn't ask figuring that Eren would say whatever it was he had to say anyway once he got his thoughts sorted.

 

They were at home when Eren finally blurted out, “We need to talk.” as if it was the hardest thing ever to be said.

 

“Indeed we should. Let's make dinner while we're at it.” Levi was hungry as he had forgot to eat at work. His mind had been occupied with other things than food.

 

But then Eren didn't know exactly what he wanted to say so it was up to Levi to take the lead.

 

Levi was pouring some water into a saucepan when he said the most important thing he thought they'd need to settle, “We need to get married as soon as possible. With this double pregnancy we need to save up as much money as possible. I think we should sell your car.”

 

“My car?!” Eren was already in full remorse mode immediately. “Not my beautiful Audi.”

 

“Well we can't possibly keep two and what the fuck is beautiful about that piece of junk?” The car was fine but nothing to compare to his own.

 

“Hey! Don't mock my Beauty. She's driven me everywhere just as she promised.”

 

Levi gave Eren a look that spoke in volumes. “I will leave the questioning of your sanity for later date.” For Eren to name his car and talk like the thing had feelings, Levi was shaking his head not understanding the younger man.

 

Eren pouted but he understood the point and Levi had more practical car than he did. Levi's could fit more and had a bigger trunk and all that. Damn the man for thinking up ahead that he might need a car like that for whatever reason it was that Levi had thought he might. “Okay,” he reluctantly agreed.

 

Levi knew that they could not go on living like they had been before this. Some drastic changes needed to be done. They had been living together for such a short time but Levi already saw several things they could save money on. They needed every single penny for the time they would not be working.

 

“Good. Then I also thought that we should create a separate savings account or something in which we deposit a small amount of money each week or month and build it up for the kids to use in the future. For example if there is any school costs and such. Also I'd like to see your assets and figure out our monthly budget limits and--”

 

Eren interrupted the older man. “Okay okay! Could we focus on one or two things at a time?”

 

“I had a lot of time to think about this today. Work was slow,” Levi commented. It had been more due to his inability to keep focused on the task at hand, though.

 

“I noticed. You know, it all sounds good. I'll print out you a report of my account later. You can figure out whatever it is that you wanna do.”

 

“Are you sure you want to leave everything to me? What if I keel over and then you have no idea what I have done?” Hadn't Eren been the one who said he wanted to do this together?

 

“Pfft. I'm not completely hopeless.” Eren rolled his eyes.

 

“No, I'm serious. We should do it together so you have some idea what is going on. We could deposit the money we get out of your car into the account to have some sort of base where to start.”

 

Eren nodded. “Yeah okay.” He liked the idea that Levi had. They didn't need two cars and the account set aside for the kids sounded like a great idea.

 

“Then let's talk about marriage,” Levi said with a tone that suggested he was somewhat uncertain of what he was going to say. “Not to trample on your pure innocent heart or anything but I'd like get it over with as soon as possible. No celebrations or any of the sort. We are marrying for the money after all.”

 

“Not exactly the kind of thing I had in mind,” Eren replied with a sigh of defeat. He had always fantasied about having a beautiful wedding with someone he'd love and cherish but fate was not on his side. He'd be merely signing a piece of paper with a short ceremony that imitated the church wedding.

 

“You know how out of place it would be if we suddenly declared eternal love and had a wedding of the century.”

 

Eren snorted. The thought of Levi doing that was hilarious. Eren knew it was not Levi's style.

 

“But in all seriousness, I would like to set a few things straight,” Levi's tone was serious.

 

Eren was all ears when Levi said that.

 

“Maybe this is completely selfish of me but I'd like us to stay faithful to each other during our marriage. No sleeping around.”

 

Eren stared at Levi for a moment carefully observing what kind of expressions the man made while waiting for Eren's answer. “Are you serious?” Did this mean what Eren thought it did?

 

“Of course,” Levi scoffed.

 

“But I thought we were supposed to be just roommates and whatever,” Eren said implying that their relationship would be more than that.

 

“Maybe I thought about it and came to the conclusion that I am hardly dissatisfied with you.” What exactly did he have to complain about?

 

“So what does that mean?” Eren needed to know what it was that Levi wanted out of it.

 

“That I'd rather have an official relationship with you than keep guessing where you are when I come home alone.” God damn it sounded so cheesy. He sounded like a good little wife already. A scowl planted itself on his face. “But don't get me wrong,” he hurried to add. “I am not in love with you or anything.”

 

Levi's hurrying tone made Eren smile. “I know, I am just surprised that you'd even consider to be willing to call yourself my boyfriend or fiancé or such.”

 

“I'm going to be your husband and I want people to know that it means you are off limits. I surely do not want to have any drama on that front just because I gave you the permission to bed some slut.”

 

“Ouch, you know me better than that!” Eren argued, his tone carrying mock hurt.

 

“As far as I am concerned I don't want people butting into our business but for us to behave like an actual married couple might make more sense to everyone, including us.”

 

“So am I going to be the most important person in your life then?” Eren asked with a cheeky grin.

 

“Nah, the kids come first.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I'm trying my best, Eren,” Levi said after a moment of silence. “This might not be what I had ever planned on doing or wanting to have but I think we could have a good chance of making this work and have a successful life together as parents. In the end the kids are what matter and I'd do anything to give them what they need.” He had given this a lot of thought. It wasn't something he could forget when he woke up in the morning. Living with Eren, no matter how short the time had been, was somewhat eye opening already. Levi had to make changes himself too and learn to compromise.

 

“Yeah,” Eren agreed. “I think it is completely up to us what kind of relationship we have. I want you to be honest with me so that I can be honest with you as well. I am not expecting anything to change between us. I do understand the wish to stay faithful, though. I wouldn't want to marry you and then know that you are god knows where with some other guy while carrying my kid.”

 

Levi was glad to hear they were on the same page on that issue. There was still an issue of their friends and how they'd handle them. “How do you want to tell about it to our family and friends?”

 

Eren pondered about it. “I don't know. I guess we could tell them after we are already married?”

 

Levi nodded, agreeing with the notion. “I could ask Erwin and Mike to be our witnesses,” he suggested. Erwin would not be surprised to hear about the request as much as someone else would.

 

“Sounds good. I don't think Mikasa would feel right to marry me off to you so...”

 

“She didn't take this change well?”

 

“Not at all!” Eren exclaimed frustrated. “She wanted me to have an abortion or at least think about it. She was against me moving here saying that I had no reason to live with you. She even offered to take me in when the baby was born.” Eren snorted at the thought. He knew she meant well but somehow it didn't seem appealing to move in together with his sister who was so against the whole thing right from the start.

 

“I'm sure she tried her best at offering support. She is rather steadfast, isn't she?”

 

“You could say that.”

 

Levi checked on their food that was now shimmering and soon ready. “I'll work on the marriage thing tomorrow. I don't see any reason to wait any longer since you agree?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Levi glanced at Eren. Perhaps he could try and cheer him up. “Should I pour you a glass of that cherry coke to celebrate our short engagement?”

 

Eren smirked at the older man. “Yeah that sounds good actually.”

 


	9. Bumps

The sell of Eren's car went smoothly. They found a buyer within a week after putting up an ad for it. Levi rolled his eyes as Eren pouted when the car was gone.

 

“Lighten up,” Levi told him. “I'm giving you the other key to my car so stop moping.”

 

Eren sighed as he did, indeed, mope on his couch, huddling in the corner of it.

 

“By the way,” Levi continued. “We need to set a date for our wedding. When's a good day for you?”

 

Eren looked up quickly. “Already?”

 

“Yes.” Levi sat next to Eren at the couch.

 

“I guess any day?” Eren didn't really know. “It's best if you get an appointment and I'll make the time?”

 

“You sound so excited that you make my toes tingle,” Levi said sarcastically.

 

That comment made Eren smile. “Nice to know,” he said. “But honestly it doesn't matter to me what date we get.”

 

“I guess so but I'm going to mark my calendar anyway,” Levi stated.

 

Eren realized that Levi thought he didn't give a shit about the date now or ever. “Oh I did not mean it like that,” Eren corrected. Of course he'd remember his own wedding day in the upcoming years but he didn't see how it mattered what date it was as nothing hold a special meaning to him right now.

 

“Don't worry I am not offended. I'll get us an appointment and call you as soon as I know it.” Levi planned to do that at some time tomorrow. “Do you want us to get rings or are you fine without?”

 

“Oh damn, I forgot about the rings. Do you think we have the money to spare?”

 

“I'd say not right now.”

 

“Okay. We can get them later,” Eren sounded nonchalant.

 

“Just be sure to tell people you are married then.”

 

Eren's eyebrows crunched as he paid more attention to what Levi just said. “Why do I get a feeling you think I am popular or something?”

 

“So you are saying you're not?”

 

Eren sighed. “Levi, you are the only person I've slept with for the past two years!”

 

Levi hummed pondering if Eren was telling the truth.

 

“You don't believe me?” Eren asked when Levi made no further comment. “I wouldn't have thought you to think so lowly of me.” What kind of casanova did Levi think he was?

 

“I don't care if you slept with anyone else. I only wish you to realize that you cannot do that anymore.”

 

“Okay, I am getting angry,” Eren growled. “You are going too far.” He felt as if Levi was reprimanding him like he was a child.

 

Levi cleared his throat. “I'm sorry.”

 

Anger had flared inside Eren and it was hard to curb it. “You better be! I'm not anything like what you seem to think. I honestly thought you knew me better than that.”

 

“Not everything is something to be discussed about, Eren.”

 

“That doesn't give you the right to call me a slut in a very roundabout way!”

 

“That was not what I was saying!”

 

“Sounded like that to me!”

 

Both of them were staring at each other lips pressed in thin line as a sign of anger.

 

Levi turned his face away and closed his eyes as he reigned his anger back to where it belonged. “Eren, I apologize. Let's forget I ever said anything.”

 

Eren fumed pursing his lips. “Is that the best you can come up with?”

 

“What do you want from me? I apologized, didn't I?”

 

“Yeah and tell me to forget you said anything! I can't even believe you--”

 

Levi interrupted Eren's angry rant, “I said I was sorry! For fuck's sake, Eren.”

 

“So now this is my fault?!”

 

Levi raised his hands up between them. “Stop! Please, just stop.”

 

Eren fell silent taking deep breaths.

 

“I'll talk to you tomorrow,” Levi's voice was clipped. He rose up from the couch and marched straight into his own room. It was better if he put some distance between them for the rest of the night.

 

That was what he would have done but an hour later there was a soft knock on his door. “Levi, can I come in?” Eren's calm voice came through the door.

 

Levi made his way to the door and opened it expecting Eren to say something harsh to him again.

 

Instead he found himself in a tight hug. “I'm sorry,” Eren whispered. “I got so angry and it doesn't justify raising my voice.”

 

“Okay, stop.” Levi patted Eren's back. “I chose my words poorly in the first place.”

 

Eren pulled back still looking apologetic. “I can't stand fighting.”

 

Levi sighed and to Eren's surprise he pulled Eren back into a hug. “Forgive me. I didn't mean to imply that you were sleeping around. I honestly thought you had a few other relationships once in a while. You did talk about some people as if you had something going on with them and I assumed you took some action,” Levi tried his best to explain his reasons. He should have just kept his mouth shut earlier. “I'm sorry I am very tired. I should go to bed.” Levi detached himself from Eren.

 

“Yeah me too. I forgive you, for now,” Eren smiled and placed a kiss on Levi’s cheek.

 

“Okay, what do I need to do to appease you this time?” If he knew Eren at all then he'd need to buy him something like chocolate or that god awful cherry coke as an apology.

 

Eren grinned at him. “Oh I don't know. I'm sure you'll work something out.”

 

“You are a horrible roommate,” Levi said without any venom in his tone.

 

“Fiancé!” Eren sang as he turned around and disappeared into his own room.

 

Levi rolled his eyes before closing the door with a tired sigh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was one of the lazy weekend mornings when Levi had a moment of realization. It came in the form of Eren padding into the kitchen without a shirt, wearing only a pair of boxers. Eren yawned, his hair a mess and eyes crossed from sleep.

 

It was not the messy appearance that caught Levi's eye but the shape of Eren's abdomen. He blatantly stared at Eren's tummy.

 

Eren was showing.

 

He had not paid that much attention to it before nor to his own body but now his hands sought out his own belly to see if he was sporting the same kind of little bump as Eren. How on earth did his belly feel so big under his hands? He had been slim all his life and now suddenly...

 

Levi jumped upwards from his seat. “Shit,” he muttered as his hands roamed the baby bump. He admitted that his trousers and jeans had felt tighter than normal recently but this! He swore we could see it growing the longer he looked at it.

 

“What?” Eren asked tiredly, his hair still a mess and eyes hardly open while blowing air on the surface of his hot steaming cup of coffee.

 

Eren lowered the cup, taking a better look at Levi. “Are you alright?”

 

“No, I'm pregnant,” Levi's tone was almost unbelieving. He rubbed his belly gently with his fingers as he chanted 'I'm pregnant' to himself quietly.

 

Eren shook his head and proceeded to drinking his morning coffee. “Hey,” he said after a while of looking at Levi losing his shit. “Levi, look at me.”

 

The older man snapped his head up. “What?”

 

“How come you are only now realizing this?” Eren glanced at Levi's belly before looking back up to his face. “We are getting married in two days because of this.” Eren gestured between them. “You getting cold feet?”

 

“Of course not. That's absurd.”

 

Eren clapped Levi on the shoulder. “I thought I was the only one who couldn't quite believe this is happening.” Eren tried to lighten to mood but he noticed how Levi looked rather pale. “Hey, are you  alright?” he asked again concerned for the other.

 

Levi didn't answer. He reached his fingers to touch Eren's baby bump. He felt suddenly over emotional. He didn't know why but tears gathered in his eyes and his throat felt tight. Levi rested his head on Eren's shoulder trying to get his emotions back in check. He hated this.

 

Eren patted Levi's head, not knowing what to do. “It's alright.” He tried his best. “Do you want to call off the wedding?”

 

“No,” came a strangled cry.

 

“Hey,” Eren whispered softly and brought his hands to Levi's face. He moved it to force Levi to face him. “Shh, it's alright,” he murmured to him placing a gentle kiss on the corner of Levi's mouth. He couldn't stand to see anyone crying. His heart couldn’t take it.

 

After the one kiss, Eren placed the next one right on Levi’s lips. Most likely Levi did not want him to witness him losing himself to emotion like that so Eren did his best to let him know it was alright. Eren would have preferred to have a few sweet kisses himself when he sometimes gave into his fears late at night and shed a tear or two all alone in his room.

 

Eren did not ask if Levi was alright. He figured Levi had calmed down when Levi placed his head against Eren’s shoulder and sighed softly.

 

Eren wasn’t sure how long they stood like that but the next thing Levi said was not what he imagined would be a logical next step to take.

 

“My clothes are getting tight.”

 

“Yeah,” Eren replied unsure what else to say. Now that he thought about it, Levi was right. “We could go shopping today?” he suggested. “My jeans don’t fit well either.”

 

There was another moment of silence.

 

“We are crazy,” Levi said again changing the topic.

 

“Yeah we are,” Eren agreed, nodding his head.

  
Levi suddenly snorted which escalated into low chuckles. Eren didn’t know what it was that Levi found so funny but he couldn’t help but smile himself too.


	10. The Wedding

 

“What about these?” 

  
  


Levi watched as Eren emerged from the changing room swinging his hips in a ridiculous manner. “Dear god, I am never taking you to shopping ever again,” Levi muttered under his breath. “They are fine,” he said his voice monotone but his tone seemed to just encourage Eren’s silly antics. Eren had picked a pair of slim fit jeans that were designed to accommodate the growing baby bump. In truth the jeans looked damn fine on Eren.

  
  


“Are you sure, babe?” Eren asked striking a pose, puffing his chest out, bending one knee and sticking out his ass.

  
  


Levi rolled his eyes. “I’m leaving you here while you go change out of those pants,” he threatened.

  
  


“These are really comfy,” Eren stated as if he had not heard Levi at all. “I think I’ll buy two pairs.”

  
  


They had been looking for some new things to wear with their growing tummies. Levi had already picked his choices that he’d be wearing for the next half a year or so. Eren had insisted on getting his opinion though, obviously just to make a fool of himself. 

  
  


Levi didn’t give Eren any further replies. He waited for the younger man to go and change back to his own clothes. 

  
  


He couldn’t believe how time passed on so quickly. Just a few months ago he had been a happy single man. He was still happy, though, in his own way. So far their living arrangement was working fine. Whenever Eren’s company started to get on his nerves or he felt he had had enough of it, he could escape into his own room. 

  
  


Levi’s phone buzzed as he stood by himself outside the changing rooms. He smiled when read the text he had gotten. When Eren finally returned from the changing room Levi told him the context of the text, “Mike found us a rocking chair. Some old friend of his has one they do not need.” They had been scraping stuff together like this, asking for favours from their friends. They already had one crib waiting for them to pick it up and someone had donated them a bunch of baby clothes which would get them started just fine.

  
  


“Yay!” Eren cheered with better consideration for the fact that they were in public. He wasn’t overly loud for once in his life. He did however do a small happy dance much to Levi’s horror. 

  
  


“I wonder if it’s too late to cancel the wedding,” Levi commented seeing Eren wiggle his butt like an ass that he was. 

  
  


“You are marrying me for the money, honey,” Eren said unfazed by Levi’s comment. 

  
  


“If you were actually rich I would have married you a long time ago.” 

  
  


“Oh I always knew you truly loved me!” Eren exclaimed dramatically and completely ignoring the real implication of Levi’s statement.

  
  


“Tch, come on, we don’t have all day,” Levi commanded without any real tension in his voice.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Nervous?” 

  
  


“Hn.” 

  
  


“I take that as a no,” Erwin said simply. 

  
  


“Why would I be nervous? This is just a technicality.” Levi could understand Erwin’s question but Erwin shouldn’t really  be asking him that now. Erwin knew just as well as Levi that this was not some day filled with romance and dreams and whatnot. Levi didn’t really know what people dreamt when they got married. Was it ponies and rainbows? Red roses and glitter? No idea. 

  
  


They were waiting for their turn. Eren had gone off to use the bathroom just a few moments earlier which left Levi alone with Erwin and Mike. 

  
  


“Eren is a good man,” Mike said, placing his hand on Levi’s shoulder. “Even if you aren’t doing this for love, make sure you make him happy.” 

  
  


“Yes because I plan to terrorize him for the rest of our lives,” Levi replied back with sarcasm. “We are doing just fine considering the circumstances.” Levi reluctantly added. He was getting sick of people expecting him to be over the moon for getting married to Eren. 

  
  


“Did you tell Hanji about the ceremony?” Erwin asked.

  
  


“No.” Levi had not mentioned anything about his immediate plans to Hanji. The woman would have gone nuts with her party attitude. “I’ve taken the precaution of having lunch outside the workplace for the last three weeks just to make sure she won’t ask where I am going.” Levi had not found the energy to explain someone like Hanji why he was getting married during his lunch hour instead of setting a whole day aside. Hanji was a romantic person when it came to things like weddings and all that which seemed very odd given the fact that Hanji hardly ever had any romantic partners herself. 

  
  


“What did I miss?” Eren asked when he made his way back to them. 

  
  


“Nothing.” Levi didn’t see any reason to repeat what they had discussed.

  
  


Erwin had to be a little shit though. “Eren, are you sure you want this grumpy git as your husband?” 

  
  


“Eh?” Eren was tad surprised by the question.

  
  


Levi gave Erwin a glare. 

  
  


“Did they torture you, Levi?” Eren asked from his husband-to-be.

  
  


“See?” Levi pointed a finger towards Eren while talking to Erwin. “He understands my suffering.” 

  
  


Eren grinned knowing fully well how Levi hated prodding into his personal business. He could imagine how Erwin was always asking about his romantic life just to make the smaller man snap from time to time. Eren wrapped his arm around Levi’s shoulders. “Erwin, don’t make him angry. I‘ll have to deal with him at the end of the day.” 

  
  


Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren this time. “I see how it is…”

  
  


Eren kept grinning. “Don’t be angry at me now or you won’t get your wedding present.” 

  
  


“Other people are supposed to give us presents not us to each other.” 

  
  


“Okay, I won’t give it to you then.” Eren shrugged.

  
  


Levi clicked his tongue but didn’t say the words, _ I didn’t mean I wouldn’t want it… _

  
  


But it seemed that Eren understood him anyway, giving him a quick wink. 

  
  


Right then they were called to step inside the courtroom to be wed. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Levi, wait a minute,” Eren called after his husband who was apparently more than ready to go back to work now that the legalities were over. “Let’s go out to eat tonight?” 

  
  


Levi was already counting the amount of money they’d spend on that meal alone. 

  
  


Eren saw the scowl on his face. “Okay, no then?” Eren asked carefully.

  
  


“I really need to get back to work,” Levi said glancing at clock.

  
  


“I’ll cook!” Eren announced enthusiastically and wondered why he had not thought of this sooner. 

  
  


“ Do as you like. I really need to get back before Hanji gets whiff of this and ends up pestering me all day long.” Just the thought of Hanji and her questions were enough to exhaust Levi. Not to mention her disappointment when she had not been invited to _ the wedding  _ would be enough for her to whine about it till the end of the day. 

  
  


Eren watched Levi leave, sighing to himself.

  
  


Erwin came to his side, Mike had already gone to the car. “He doesn’t seem excited at all,” the blond man commented. 

  
  


“Well..” Eren started but didn’t know exactly how to explain what probably went through Levi’s mind. He did try though. “This isn’t exactly what we had in mind, now is it?” 

  
  


Instead of taking his inquiry any further Erwin smiled at him. “Take care of him, will you?” 

  
  


“Of course!” 

  
  


“I guess I am worried for no reason then,” Erwin admitted sheepishly.

  
  


“Yeah, we got everything under control. Okay maybe not everything but we’ll manage. Thanks for the help by the way. I don’t know what we’d do without friends like you and Mike,” Eren said feeling humble. 

  
  


“Anything you need, you only need to ask.” 

  
  


Eren waved him off. “We can’t do that.” 

  
  


Erwin chuckled. “I know but if you need help desperately then do not hesitate to ask.” 

  
  


Eren sighed as he felt relieved to hear those words. “Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.” That he would do for sure. Who knew what kind of troubles laid ahead?

  
  


On his way back to work he thought of the simple type of wedding they just had. It was indeed lacking of romance but that was not what they had been there for but maybe he could do something that would make Levi remember their wedding day at least in some way in the future. 

  
  


Eren knew he had just enough time to make one stop before heading back to work. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Eren waited for Levi to pick him up, clutching the bag in his hands lightly. He had all he needed for the dinner and more. He just hoped that his  _ husband _ would like what he had planned. 

  
  


Levi hadn’t been as much fun lately as he had been before this incident of theirs so Eren wanted to do something to make Levi relax a bit. So as soon as they made it back to home Eren went to cooking. He didn’t make anything too fancy because he did not want to mess up. Not tonight. 

  
  


“What on earth are you making?” Levi came to poke his head around Eren’s shoulder. “Fish fingers?” 

  
  


“Not just any fish fingers but my special fish fingers fried in my own special butter mix.” 

  
  


Levi snorted. “You know how that sounds, don’t you?”

  
  


Eren bumped his hip against Levi’s who had by that time come to stand fully by his side. “You and your dirty mind.” Eren was happy to see Levi smile. “Which kind of reminds me…” 

  
  


“I’m not up to any weird kinky games of yours,” Levi said as soon as possible. 

  
  


“No!” Eren was shocked. “How on earth.. never mind, don’t answer. I just meant to suggest that we could have a traditional wedding night, hmm?” 

  
  


“How was my comment not related to this?”

  
  


“Because it is not kinky!” 

  
  


“Knowing you there is always something kinky involved no matter what you say.” 

  
  


Eren gaped at Levi. Then he spluttered. “You… I will never understand you.” He shook his head when he saw the smirk on Levi’s face. “You could just say yes or no?” He somehow had a feeling that the things he had planned would be perceived differently now after this particular conversation. He should have just kept his mouth shut until later.

  
  


Levi was silent for a moment before he asked, “Can I think about it?”

  
  


“Sure!” Eren was maybe too quick to answer but he would like to have Levi next to him tonight. 

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realize that the chapter name is kind of misleading in a way.... but hmm.. well yeah.. xD


	11. Spoons

 

“I have something else for you too,” Eren said when they were done eating his marvellous fish fingers with some rice. 

  
  


“Why does that look on your face make me worry?” Levi asked eyeing Eren suspiciously. 

  
  


“Hey, come on, we already established that nothing kinky is going to happen!” 

  
  


“I didn’t say anything about that,” Levi pointed out. 

  
  


“Hmph!” Eren pursued his lips together in mild annoyance. “Okay okay, just listen.” He would try to fix the damage he had done. “I went to buy a few things when I still had time and I plan on pampering you tonight, okay?” 

  
  


Levi still looked suspicious. “What kind of pampering?” he asked carefully as if everything depended on what Eren would say next.

  
  


_ I have him now! _ Eren smirked evilly, internally at least, and proceeded to tell Levi that he would receive a foot massage among other things such as nice movie night on Eren’s soft couch.

  
  


“And all of that won’t result in some weird ass pick up line, will it?”

  
  


“Do I need a pick up line?” Eren raised an eyebrow accompanied by a grin gracing his lips. 

  
  


“Good point.”

  
  


This time Eren did smirk fully. “Don’t worry about anything,” his tone was meant to be carefree and make Levi trust him.

  
  


“Wipe that look off your face and I might believe you.” 

  
  


Eren giggled and left Levi to do the dishes as he knew his help was not wanted in that department unless Levi asked for it.

  
  


Eren went to the living room and set the DVD/Bluray player ready. He had a few movies in mind that they could watch. He went to get a few more pillows to make the couch extra comfortable. He even had a bought a scented candle that he lit up on the window sill. He eyed the candle wondering if he was going a bit too far with it or not. 

  
  


Eren shrugged and made his way back to the couch. He wondered if there was any way for them to cuddle without it being uncomfortable because as sure as hell he was going to make Levi cuddle with him at least! Besides if he wanted to give him a back rub too then he’d need Levi near. 

  
  


In the end Eren couldn’t find a good position that would work. Sighing in defeat, he met Levi’s curious eyes.

  
  


“What are you sighing about?” Levi asked as he sat down on Eren’s couch. 

  
  


“I really want to give you a back rub but I want to cuddle too and nothing works!” 

  
  


“I’ll pretend I understood what you just said,” Levi replied as he was not sure how all those things were related.

  
  


“I just don’t want to be uncomfortable and endanger the baby with a bad position.” 

  
  


Levi nodded. He then gave it some thought as it seemed to be important to Eren that he got a cuddle or two. “Isn’t this thing wide enough for us to spoon or something if you don’t want to sit up?” Levi suggested, “I could always take a pillow or two and sit on the floor?”

  
  


“No!” Eren hastily said. “You are not sitting there when you can have the couch.” 

  
  


It was Levi’s turn to sigh. “We are not getting anywhere like this. Why don’t you just give me the massage while we watch the movie and we do it sitting up? We can cuddle afterwards.” 

  
  


“But I wanted to use this amazing scented oil that is said to make your skin feel amazing,” Eren rambled as he reached for the bag he had brought with him to home tonight. 

  
  


“You want my skin to feel amazing?” 

  
  


“Stop making this about me and focus on the things you might miss out on.” 

  
  


“Oh, I feel so devastated already that I’ll miss on a patch of smooth skin somewhere where I can’t even reach,” Levi said sarcasm heavy on his voice. 

  
  


“I’m just trying to do something nice for you.” Eren pouted. 

  
  


“I know.” Levi patted Eren’s knee. “If you are flexible enough maybe I could sit between your legs?” he suggested when Eren’s pouting was not ending as solution was not found. “That way we can watch the movie.” 

  
  


Eren perked up at that, going to the their movie collection. “I have two choices for you to choose from.” Eren held up two cases. “Liar Liar or Legally Blond?” 

  
  


“Why just these two?” 

  
  


“Because I want to watch something funny.” 

  
  


“Legally blond,” Levi chose as he had not seen it before. 

  
  


The grin Eren gave him was radiant and Levi was not surprised that once the movie started Eren stated, “I love Reese Witherspoon.” 

  
  


Levi was situated between Eren’s legs on the couch and Eren was already tugging at his shirt. “Take this off.” 

  
  


“Pushy,” Levi commented as he started to take his shirt off. 

  
  


“You want that massage or not?” Eren said as he was checking what the oil bottle said. Then his eyes were glued to the screen once again. “She is so amazing.” 

  
  


At least it was not chilly in their apartment and the oil warmed his skin too. Eren was not bad at giving a massage, as Levi came to notice. 

  
  


“How’s my magic fingers? Melting yet?” Eren asked after a while of working on the tight muscles of Levi’s back. 

  
  


“Is this that pick up line you were not supposed to need?” 

  
  


“Is it working?” 

  
  


“Not really.” 

  
  


Eren snorted. “Figures,” he commented. “Oh come on, that guy is an idiot. Why Reese why!”

  
  


“You know she is not playing herself in this movie.” 

  
  


“But still, she is so precious aaaw.” 

  
  


Levi listened amused by how Eren cooed at the actress on the screen. 

  
  


“Hey, I know!” Eren suddenly said quickly. “If we get a girl, let’s name her Reese!” 

  
  


“No.” 

  
  


“But it is a beautiful name. What’s wrong with it?” 

  
  


“I am not naming our daughter Reese just because you like the actress.” 

  
  


“But isn’t that how names are chosen? How is this any different reason to pick a name than the others?” Eren reasoned.

  
  


“Names are usually chosen when the child is born and you know the sex of it and--” Levi was cut off.

  
  


“No, no, no, it has to be chosen beforehand so that we have plenty of options which to choose from.”

  
  


Levi paused with his arguments. This was not a fight he’d win. “Whatever but we will not call her Reese,” he said adamant in his decision. 

  
  


“Buuut!” Eren drawled.

  
  


“No buts.” 

  
  


“You are no fun.” 

  
  


Levi rolled his eyes. He knew without looking that Eren was pouting again. The movie was already halfway over when Eren was done with his back rub which had been relaxing; that much Levi had to admit.

  
  


“Give me your feet,” Eren commanded. 

  
  


Levi took one two pillows from the couch and put them on the floor. “I’ll lie down,” he simply informed Eren and did not listen to any protests as he blobbed on his back. He offered his feet to Eren who pulled him a bit closer. 

  
  


“Can you see the TV from there?” 

  
  


“I can listen to it,” Levi replied already fearing to feel too ticklish for the foot massage. The angle was not very pleasant for his neck so he only looked at the screen when he thought it was necessary. 

  
  


Eren’s eyes returned to the screen once he had shed Levi off his socks and started working on his right foot first. “We’ll take a shower after this, hmm?” 

  
  


“Maybe.” 

  
  


Eren looked at him. “Did I just hear a maybe?” He was openly shocked that Levi was not thinking of washing himself clean after his skin had been plastered with the oil.

  
  


“You made a suggestion earlier, didn’t you? No point washing myself if I get dirty right after anyway,” Levi said while not even looking at Eren, his neck twisted up to see the movie.

  
  


“Relax your foot,” Eren said off topic as he gave the whole foot a thorough massage, twisting and turning it in his hands. “I am not being too rough, am I?”

  
  


“Not at all.” Levi turned his attention back to Eren. “Where did you learn to do this?” 

  
  


“I once, shortly, dated this woman who was really into massaging. She taught me a thing or two.” 

  
  


“Some guru was she?” 

  
  


“Pretty much.” 

  
  


“You could use those pick up lines of yours right now,” Levi teased.

  
  


“I honestly don’t have any.” Eren switched from the right foot to the left.

  
  


“Of course not.” Levi did not believe Eren. “Give me your best shot, mister massager.” 

  
  


“You know I can’t deliver when you ask for it like that.” 

  
  


“Come on, there is at least one even I can think of.” Surely Eren could do so too?

  
  


“Of course. Rub it in, will ya?” Eren knew Levi was just teasing him.

  
  


“But I could rub something else, hmm?” Levi’s tone slipped into suggestive one and he rubbed his right foot over Eren’s groin gently.

  
  


“Hey!” Eren was not outright protesting but exclaimed in surprise. 

  
  


“You should have know that was coming!” 

  
  


Eren swore he heard Levi giggle. Or was it a chuckle? It seemed his plan to relax his partner had succeeded beyond his dreams. “Yeah, I should have,” his voice was a little restrained as Levi had not let up his own foot rubbing at all. 

  
  


Eren thought they were getting somewhere when Levi stopped with a scowl on his face. “I don’t have any condoms. They expired some time ago and I didn’t think I’d need any for some time.” 

  
  


Eren had to smirk. “I bought some today.” Eren reached for the bag and pushed it towards Levi.

  
  


“You planned for everything, didn’t you?” Levi commented as he looked into the bag just out of sheer curiosity. “What the fuck.. why are these strawberry flavoured?” he asked, holding up a pink colored package.

  
  


“Well I planned on giving you a blowjob at least if you rejected me otherwise.” 

  
  


Levi did not argue with the logic even if it was flawed. He might have said yes to some oral activity. Eren was good at blowjobs in his opinion. 

  
  


“So I thought that why not get something that would make it more pleasant for me ‘cause let’s face it, the rubber will taste better than your jizz.”

  
  


Levi burst out laughing. “You surely know how to seduce me,” he mocked lightheartedly, smiling openly amused. 

  
  


Eren could not help but laugh a little himself too. Levi had that effect on people, when he laughed, he caused other people to laugh too. Levi did not laugh often so that said something. His laughter usually caught people unaware and it was truly delightful sound.

  
  


“God damn you are ridiculous,” Levi said under his breath, resuming his rubbing of Eren’s groin. “Are you done any time soon?” His left foot was still in Eren’s grasp. Levi grew impatient when he wanted something, especially when it came to intimate things. There was nothing to stop him from getting what he wanted after all. “I’ll top,” he announced. 

  
  


“Sure,” Eren breathed out as Levi continued his ministrations with his foot. Eren gave the left one the final massage after asking for Levi to relax.

  
The movie was soon forgotten on the TV.

 


	12. Mother

The morning was a quiet one. Every little movement made noises that seemed loud in the otherwise silent room. Eren listened to the slight movements of Levi who was waking up, shuffling the sheets and tired exhales.

Eren was glad that their previous relationship with each other was fine. He didn't know what he would have done if Levi had started to resent him given their situation. Intimacy was something Eren had been craving for lately. He had been feeling more like that since he had gotten pregnant and to be honest it kind of worried him. Would he be too pushy for intimacy if his feeling got worse. He didn't want Levi to misunderstand his intentions.

But to his surprise Levi rolled over and threw his arm over Eren's waist. "I want to stay like this forever," the tired man said, kissing Eren's shoulder.

Eren was not sure if he was hallucinating or what but he let the comment slip. Levi was probably too tired to think clearly.

All he could hope for was that they'd have mornings like this many times in the future too.

Eren hummed in agreement. He felt languid all over.

But the tranquility could not last as they soon had to get up and head to work.

* * *

Eren's lower lip quivered.

Levi's eyes darted between his eyes and that said lip.

Eren sniffed.

Levi watched him clutch a pillow to his chest while his eyes swelled up with tears. Levi was at loss what it was that made Eren cry. They were watching a wildlife documentary of really ugly killer spiders.

Levi took a look at the TV screen and then at Eren, trying to figure out how the ugly ass spider eating a fly was making Eren cry.

Tears fell from Eren's eyes and Levi could not stay silent any longer. "Why on earth are you crying?"

"'Cause… 'cause, look at that thing!" Eren wailed.

Levi took another look at the horribly ugly spider. "Yes?"

"It is so cute I could die!" Eren said while wailing. He buried his face into the pillow that he was holding on to.

Levi tried to see what could possibly be so cute about the multi-eyed thing that looked more than happy to suck its victims dry after cooking them up in whatever poison for who knows how long. Levi had not really been paying attention to the show.

Two weeks had flown by since their wedding and Levi was happy he had not yet done anything odd as Eren here crying his eyes out because of a spider.

Levi nudged Eren gently as they shared his couch. "Don't die yet, I don't want to become a widow so soon. What do you think your sister would think if you died after two weeks of marriage?"

Suddenly Eren's phone rang.

Eren gasped. His eyes were wide as he frantically searched for his phone which had obviously fallen from his pocket onto the couch.

Eren finally found the phone that had some god awful pop song as a ringtone. Levi didn't know the song but he heard the words, ' _You are my everything!'_ , very clearly.

Eren looked at the screen and gulped. Pressing the phone to his ear Eren answered the call, "Hi, mum," the young man said.

Now Levi understood Eren's reaction. Sadly he could not hear what Eren's mother said and could only observe the conversation from the sidelines.

Eren did look first horrified, then worried and lastly horrified again.

His answers were short and to the point. "Yes. Okay. No, it's fine."

When the phone call ended Eren sighed. "She is coming over next Thursday and intends to stay the weekend if possible." He held the phone in his hand as if it would somehow solve his problem if he looked at it hard enough. "I forgot to call her and tell her about … this." Eren gestured between them.

"Your mother does not know that you are married or pregnant?" Levi had to ask.

"Nope," Eren admitted. "I don't keep in touch so much with her and it never came up."

"Never came up, my ass! You just never told her," Levi reprimanded him.

Eren was a little miffed but more than that he was scared of what his mother would say. His mother's opinion was still important to him. He didn't want to ruin their relationship with something like him living his life the way he thought best.

"You look like you are going to hurl any moment. Don't worry, your mother will understand," Levi said to him hoping she would indeed.

* * *

Levi watched as the younger man fidgeted nervously on the couch. Eren's mother was on her way to their apartment and it showed. Eren was biting on his lower lip. He kept glancing at the clock as if it would tell him the secrets of the world.

Eren felt hot and nervous all over. What if his mother would not approve of this and say something harsh? Eren tried to calm himself with the knowledge that his mother had always supported him and his decisions no matter what.

The doorbell rang five minutes later.

Levi saw Eren gulp and then march to the front door.

" _Hi_   _mom_."

Levi listened carefully what Eren said.

" _Come in. I'll make some tea._ "

Carla's bubbly voice came right after. She chit chatted something about the weather in general and so on. Levi sat in the living room wondering when the best time to reveal himself would be. He also did wonder what Eren would say. How would the other man introduce him?

In the meantime Eren was sweating in the kitchen offering his mother a cup of tea.

His mother was fast to get to the point. "I see you have been busy." She gave his baby bump a knowing look.

"Yeah well.. things happened." Eren didn't' know how to tell her all that  _had_  happened.

"You could say that," Levi appeared at the doorway. "Hi, I don't think we have met before. I'm Levi, Eren's husband," Levi introduced himself and offered his hand for shaking which Carla took dumbfounded.

It was almost comical how Carla's eyes and mouth opened wide. "Husband?! When did you get married? And you didn't tell me?" she was rambling surprised that her own son had not notified her of these happenings.

"I.. I was going to!" Eren exclaimed hastily.

Levi came to Eren's rescue. "We got married for financial reasons. We are both expecting a child and thus need every bit of help we can get." Levi was not going to beat around any bushes. It was easier if the facts were out on the table as soon as possible.

Carla seemed to come back to her senses. "I'm just surprised that Eren never said anything. You could have told me that you were getting married and that you are having kids for heaven's sake, Eren!" she directed her attention on her son. Her tone was not angry just worried.

Levi got himself a cup too, letting the son and mother talk.

"I was going to tell you but it just slipped from my mind. So much has happened and.." Eren continued to ramble on.

After another cup of tea and conversation Levi went to take a shower at the end of the day, leaving the mother and her son alone for a moment.

"He seems nice," Carla said as soon as Levi was gone.

"He is." Eren could see where this was going.

"Nice enough to be married to? If I understood correctly you two are not in love?"

"Yeah. We have a different kind of relationship."

Carla looked intrigued. "May I ask for details?"

Eren sighed. He decided to tell the truth to her. "We have a casual intimate relationship. Or it was casual until this happened." Eren made a face.

"He is treating you well, though?" Carla's tone was concerned. She truly wanted to know that her son was alright and not in a relationship that he didn't want to be in.

"Yeah yeah. We are doing fine."

"If you need anything you can always ask," she offered. "When you need a babysitter I'll be more than happy to help."

"Thanks." He was truly grateful.

"But to think you both are pregnant. You truly are my son," Carla giggled.

"Mom!" Eren exclaimed embarrassed.

* * *

Carla stayed over so Eren let her use his bed.

"How long is she going to stay?" Levi asked when he pulled the covers over himself, settling in for the night.

Eren cuddled up to him. "A few days. Don't worry, she won't stay long." Eren knew that Levi was not much of a people person. But there was not going to send his mother home because of Levi not liking it.

"It's not her that I'm worried about."

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to know how long do I have to put up with your snoring."

Eren gasped. "I don't snore!"

Levi chuckled. "How would you know?"

"I do too!"

"You can't."

"I do."

"Can't."

"Do."

"Can't"

"Do."

Levi sighed and Eren laughed. "Why did I marry such an idiot," Levi commented while Eren tried to stifle his laughter.

"You played along," Eren pointed out.

Levi couldn't argue with that so he moved a bit to make himself comfortable. "Just get to sleeping you idiot," he said without any venom in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone doesn’t know yet, I’m gonna be on a hiatus for 2 months. See you in August!


	13. Kicks

Levi was in a hurry. He grabbed the keys and a coat and shouted at Eren, "We got to go. Now!" They were running out time. Eren had overslept and Levi had forgotten himself reading a god damn book about babies.

He hadn't noticed that Eren had nodded off again. He had expected the younger man to come to get his usual morning coffee, to make a mess in the kitchen but the time had flown by and he hadn't.

"Yeah yeah," was Eren's unhurried answer but he was right behind Levi when they were outside.

Levi maneuvered himself carefully behind the wheel. He was, they were, six months along already. They had their check ups every month and so far everything was going well. But nevertheless Levi came to the conclusion that at some point they would need to stop driving the car. How would he fit behind the wheel in few months?

But then again he was going to be on paternity leave by then.

He dropped Eren off and headed to work, cursing under his breath when he was stuck in a small traffic jam which ate away the minutes that he should have been working.

When he finally arrived in a hurry, Hanji came into his office with a smile on her face. "You are late," she remarked.

"No shit," Levi snapped as he sat behind his office desk and started up his computer.

Hanji lingered by the door for a moment. Levi paid her no mind.

"It's cute," she said after a minute of silence.

"What?" Levi asked completely dumbfounded by her remark. What stupid ideas did she have this time.

"Your attire," she pointed out.

It was the first time that Levi actually paid any attention to what he was wearing. He laughed out loud when he saw the pink Hello Kitty shirt he had one. "This is Eren's," he said laughing. When he had woken up he had put on the damn shirt which was too big for him but extremely comfy. "Oh god," he sighed into his hands. "I don't have anything to change into."

Hanji grinned at him. "You totally rock that look so don't worry about it. The suit jacket goes well with that shirt. Maybe this makes you more approachable."

"Oh dear god, does this mean that idiot Josh is going to think I might be nice for a change?" He had a coworker who was scared of him but didn't understand that his idiotic ideas were the thing that annoyed the fuck out of Levi in the first place.

Hanji cackled obnoxiously. "He might."

Levi shook his head. He had no choice but to go through the day in the extremely soft and comfortable pink shirt. He felt more relaxed already.

* * *

One evening Eren came home alone. He had been out with his coworkers and gotten a ride home from one of them. It was not too late yet so he did not take any extra care with being loud when he came home. Levi didn't go to bed until eleven anyway.

Eren heard that the TV was on when he entered their apartment. He fully expected to find the older man snuggled into one of his blankets while watching some mind numbing reality show. Levi had told him that they helped him sleep and relax after a tiring day.

But what Eren found in the living room was not what he expected at all.

Levi was sitting on the floor, next to couch, sobbing.

On top of that there was packages of fast food littered around him. Levi was munching on some fries, dipping them in something that at first looked like mayonnaise. Eren stared dumbfounded at the display before him.

Levi glanced his way. "Welcome home."

"Are you eating fast food?" Eren asked incredulously. Levi was a fast food hater to the core so why on earth was he stuffing his face right now?

"Mhm," was Levi's sniffling reply as he swept a fresh tear off his cheek. "This is so good!"

Eren watched him dipping the fries into a small cup. He took a better look at it. "Are you dipping them into yogurt?"

"Strawberry yogurt, honey," Levi said holding his head high and letting out a moan.

"Where is Levi and what did you do with him?" Eren asked scared of this ravenous man sitting on the living room floor.

"Ha ha really funny, Eren. Sit down and eat. I bought you some nuggets that I know you love." Levi reached for an unopened bag.

"For me?" Eren asked as he sat down next to his husband.

"I even got you the chili mayo to go with them. So dig in before they are stone cold."

Even Eren felt like shedding a tear or two right there. He totally understood why Levi was crying. "I think I love you," he said his mouth full of food.

"Your love is cheap."

"I'm just grateful," Eren said after swallowing the food. "You are the best."

"I'm glad you noticed."

* * *

Slowly but gradually Eren came to notice that Levi had practically moved into his room, into his bed. It didn't take long for him to get used to the soft mumbling of Levi who dreamt of things that caused it.

Sometimes Eren lay next to him, wondering what Levi was dreaming about.

They never spoke about things like that. Somehow everything was so superficial at times that Eren wasn't sure if he actually knew Levi at all.

Thus a few days later it was wondrous to see him smile when they babies started to kick. They lay on the bed touching each other's bellies when their little runts were going crazy with kicking at the same time.

Eren forgot about the babies as he stared at the face of his husband, truly happy and laughing, eyes full of wonder and love for the unborn children.

Eren moved his hand from Levi's belly to touch his cheek gently with the back of his fingers.

Levi's eyes flicked up to his before Eren leaned in and captured his lips in a tender kiss.

Eren pulled away from the kiss, closing his eyes.

"What was that for?" Levi asked when Eren pressed their foreheads together.

Eren didn't know how to turn his thoughts into words. "Nothing, I just felt like it." He was slowly coming to a realization that he was falling for Levi. That made him terrified of losing him which in itself was a ridiculous thought. Levi had promised to stay with him for as long as was necessary. Levi had promised… but that still didn't make Eren convinced that any of this would or could work. What if Levi would resent him for loving him? If his feelings developed that far.

Eren took a deep shuddering breath and realized he was crying. "Damn hormones," he cursed.

"Hey, don't cry," Levi said awkwardly. "Everything is fine. Whatever it is." He wrapped his fingers around Eren's wrist, giving Eren a moment to pull himself together. When Eren stayed silent Levi became slightly worried. "You are not in pain, are you? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Eren hushed.

"You are making me anxious."

"Sorry," Eren whispered.

"Don't be." Levi meant it too. A moment later he spoke again, "Are you sure you are physically fine?"

"Yeah." Eren opened his eyes to look at Levi. "I just got over emotional."

Levi rolled his eyes and smiled. "Of course. That is no surprise." Levi let Eren's wrist go and ruffled his husband's hair gently. "Tell me if you are in any kind of pain. Don't keep it to yourself."

Eren nodded feeling embarrassed by his little burst of emotion. The flutter in the pit of his stomach made him feel giddy when Levi's hand had touched his hair.


	14. Surprises

"Ugh!" Levi clutched hold of his stomach, bending over in pain while leaning on his desk.

Hanji happened to see him and rushed to his office. "Is everything okay?"

Levi waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. The fucker just kicked hard." He rubbed his t-shirt covered belly thoughtfully. He had come to work in comfy clothes again as he did not give a shit about dress code anymore.

"OOOH!" Hanji screeched and was in a flash by Levi. "Can I touch it too? Will he kick all the time? How many times a day does it happen?"

Levi should have known that Hanji would get excited about such things. "How on earth do you know if the baby is a boy?" he decided to misdirect her attention.

"Woman's intuition!"

Levi rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever. Could you be an angel and take these papers to Peter?" He had gotten up from his chair in the first place for that task.

"Sure! No problem." Hanji grinned from ear to ear. "You know. I'm so happy for you. You are going to be a daddy soon!"

He did return the smile but as a much lesser version. "Yeah," he said thoughtfully. His paternity leave was approaching fast and soon he'd be at home with Eren, waiting for the babies to be born.

During the last two days of work it really started to sink in that he was going to have a child or two with Eren. So far it had seemed like a dream.

Before he knew it, Levi was leaving his office for the last time until he returned from paternity leave.

Whenever that would be.

He had been supposed to pick Eren up from work but the younger man had called him earlier to say that he would get a lift from Armin whom he was going to meet later on. Levi had not really listened to what Eren had given as a reason. All he needed to know was that he didn't need to pick Eren up.

He drove home, listening to the radio. It was full of bad songs and shitty news. Nothing worthwhile.

He got home.

Opened the door and received a surprise of his life.

"Welcome home, darling!" Eren rushed to him with open arms, wearing a party hat.

"Darling? What?" Levi asked in confusion as Eren hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Levi noticed that they were not alone but the apartment was full of their friends.

"I threw a party for us since we both are now starting our paternity leave. I thought it was good enough reason for a little celebration," Eren explained. Then he leaned in to whisper the next words, "Plus some people kept asking me when they could bring presents and such for the babies so I arranged this."

Levi nodded.

The evening was pleasant as people mingled around. Levi found out that people had contributed to this party by bringing food and drinks of their own.

It had been such a long time since they had spent time like this with their friends at all. Erwin and Mike had bought them a stroller that could fit two babies at once. It would be handy but only thing bothered him.

"This must have been expensive," he remarked at Erwin.

"Oh Levi, don't worry about that!" The blond man slapped him hard on the shoulder. "You are going to thank me in a month."

A month. Just a month to go and he and Eren would be giving birth.

On top of that the cretin inside him was having a football practise. Levi hissed in pain at a one particularly nasty kick.

Without asking Erwin places his hand on Levi's stomach, feeling the next kick the baby delivered. "A strong one isn't he?"

"Why does everyone assume it is a boy?" Levi asked through gritted teeth.

Erwin's hearty laugh filled the space.

Levi slapped Erwin's hand away from his swollen belly. "Get your own." He had been wondering is Erwin and Mike would have children at all.

"It is not yet time for that," Erwin provided him with an answer to the question he didn't ask out loud.

"You know what I am going to say, right? Accidents happen," Levi replied with a smirk.

* * *

"Aaaaaah! I'm beat!" Eren flopped down on the bed, gently next to Levi after a long hot shower. "I had fun, didn't you?"

"Mmhm," was Levi's tired affirmative hum.

Eren made himself comfortable on his side, happy that Levi was facing him tonight. Usually Levi would face the wall instead of him while they slept.

"What are we going to name them?" Eren asked as they had not yet given any real thought about it. Although Eren was still adamant he wanted a name a girl Reese if they had one. They had asked not to know the sexes of the babies when they were in ultrasound.

"I honestly don't know," Levi crooked out as he was dead tired. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" His eyes were feeling heavy so he closed them and could not open them again. He couldn't muster the strength to do so.

The next few things Eren said were completely lost to Levi as he fell asleep.

Eren watched the black haired man sleep. So little time left until they would be alone together no more. A fond smile graced Eren's lips as he quietly wished Levi goodnight and turned closed his own eyes as well.


	15. Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so long to go anymore! WOOOOOOO! Actually I want to confess that I have no clue where to exactly end this fic. But I guess I'll swing it!

"So how about David?" Eren asked as he flipped through a book of names.

Levi did not even want to know where he had found such a book but Eren was good at finding unnecessary things. He shrugged at the name suggestion. "I don't know. Why can't we wait until we see the kids?"

"Why? I want to have a few names picked so I can taste them out once the babies are here."

Levi gave him a are-you-kidding-me look.

"I thought we already settled this that I can pick names for our children if I want to," Eren pointed out.

"Then pick! For heaven's sake Eren just pick names as many as you like."

"But if you don't like them then what's the point?"

Levi sighed. "Heaven forgive me." He hid his face with his hands, counting the ten slowly. "David is fine."

"Really? What about Richard."

"I am not calling my kid Dick no matter how much of a dick he'd become."

Eren snorted. "Okay." The younger man fell silent for a moment. "What about Oliver?"

"Hmmm.. not bad I guess."

"Oh oh, what surname are we going to give them? Yours or mine?"

"I don't care."

Eren gasped. "No family pride?"

Levi actually laughed. "Nope. If you want them to be Jaegers then Jaegers they shall be."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Eren squealed. "You are so nice."

"It is only a name you dumbass."

"Ah but you see my father was proud of it. He told me that I should carry it with pride. I think his side of the family was once really big deal or something. I don't really know the details." Eren hardly ever spoke of his father. The man had died several years prior from a heart attack.

"Mine didn't give a shit," Levi said in return.

Eren snorted again.

In the end they did not settle for any of the names. Eren made a list though. A list he said was a secret and hid it inside his wallet.

* * *

"Eren! Did you pack your bag ready?!" Levi shouted across the hall. They had been meaning to pack bags for themselves that had everything they'd need once they were admitted to the hospital for few days to give birth. It was important to have it ready beforehand in case of an emergency.

Eren had not packed his yet or so it seemed because the answer Levi got was a loud "NO!"

"Pack your fucking bag, Jaeger!" Levi shouted back.

Eren came into the bedroom where Levi had been folding clothes into the closet. "You did yours already?"

"Has been ready for two weeks," Levi stated calmly.

"What should I put in it?" Eren asked looking for a bag to pack.

Levi let out a sigh. Eren could be stressing fellow to live with sometimes. Although he was far easier to live with than what Levi expected in the beginning. Eren might not be as organized as he was but Eren had started to make slight changes that helped in the long run. Eren did not leave his dirty dishes in the living room anymore. What a good boy he was when he took his coffee mug into the kitchen after he didn't need it.

But at times like these Eren could be infuriating. "Why don't you let me pack it for you. We'll be gone just for a few days after all," Levi suggested. Maybe he should have done that in the first place? Leaving it to Eren would result in no bag at all or Eren complaining that he doesn't have this or that which he obviously needs.

"You could?" Eren asked with unnecessary puppy eyed look on his face.

Levi sighed. "Yes. Just leave a bag you want to use and I'll get it ready for you."

"Thank you," the younger man said happily and came to kiss Levi on the cheek. "You are the best."

"You better remember that."

With a laugh Eren left the bedroom.

* * *

They had an appointment made in the hospital. They had a date on which they'd both give birth. They had discussed if they should go on different days but it seemed logical enough to have the kids on the same day. They would practically be twins.

The day got closer and closer each day and if anything Eren was getting happier by the minute because of it.

The brunet could be heard humming to himself while patting his belly gently. Levi did not ask nor did he need to because he knew what was going on in Eren's mind. The younger man was completely ecstatic about having the kids. He would talk to Levi about it in hushed whispers late at night just before they fell asleep.

To Levi's amusement Eren had started to work on house chores. Really work on them too. Eren had started color coding his clothes in the closet, started to clean up things when some clutter appear anywhere in the house. Levi called him on it. "You are nesting," he said to Eren when the younger man had complained about the amount of pillows and blankets they had on their bed. In Levi's opinion they did not need more than they actually used but Eren was being fussy.

"Why can't I have more?" the young man outright pouted, asking his question.

"You only need one when you sleep. What on earth would you do with five? And you complain about it being too hot when you have more than one blanket." Levi just tried to keep it real but Eren was not happy. No, he didn't listen to his dear husband at all.

"Fine," the brunet pouted and stalked off to who knows where.

* * *

The room they had for the babies had been ready for months. Levi checked everything one more time before they'd leave for the hospital. Everything was set ready for them to arrive back home with their little ones.

"This is it!" Eren said in a hush of excitement when they were pulling on their coats. "Ah I can't wait to see their cute little faces. I hope they don't inherit your frown though."

"There isn't much you can do about it now is there?" Levi taunted Eren with mischief in his eyes.

"You are such an ass," Eren said, slapping his arm in playful manner.

"Thank you."

Eren snorted, shaking his head. "Come on, let's get these two out and I can go back to sleeping without being kicked in the guts."

"With pleasure." Levi was excited as well despite trying to stay calm. Soon they'd have their sons, daughters or both in their arms.


	16. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out that this does not describe real birth in anyway. This is first and foremost fiction.

The nurses monitored him closely as they gave them the drug to artificially start the birth.

"Just relax. Everything is going to be fine," the doctor assured Levi who had trouble relaxing.

It took several hours before the contractions got painful enough for Levi to ask for pain medication. As soon as the drugs kicked in Levi felt light and relaxed.

Levi looked over at Eren who was getting his doses right about now.

The doctor was preparing for any problem that could rise.

Levi suspected that he and Eren were unusual couple asking to give birth at the same time. Of course it was not set in stone that they'd actually be both in labour at the exactly same moment and they did not even expect that. They did not want to be separated from each other so they could possibly witness the birth of both of their kids.

Eren gave him a dobby grin. "I can't wait!"

One of the nurses giggled. "It will take a while before the grand event begins," she reminded Eren with a gentle smile on her face.

Levi was sure they were going to be fine but he was still nervous as hell.

Eren on the other hand was excited beyond anything. There was a good buzz going on inside him as he waited for the birth to progress far enough for him to do his job of pushing the little one out. He looked at his husband who looked paler than normal. He wished he could reach over to take hold of Levi's hand but he could not.

They had to just wait and bear the pain until their medication kicked in.

"We can't have you too drugged for the actual show," one of the nurses said when Levi cursed and asked for another dose.

"This fucking hurts."

Eren tried not to laugh when he heard Levi curse.

"I can see you, Jaeger! Stop laughing." Levi's accusation rang across the room.

"Of course it is going to hurt!" Eren argued with a smile on his face. "I didn't know you were so sensitive to pain." Eren himself was fine. Only mild pain came with each contraction. The medication worked well for him.

At first the hisses and curses were funny but then Eren noticed how pale Levi had become. The nurse started asking him calmly if he was alright, where it hurt and how badly. Eren got worried.

The nurse examined Levi and noticed Eren's worried gaze. "It is just strong contractions. The baby is in the right position. We'll confirm that there is nothing else wrong."

"Are you alright?" Eren asked careful to keep his voice calm.

Levi huffed and hissed. "I'll fucking kill you if you ever make me have another kid."

"That bad?"

"Fuck off."

Eren deemed Levi to be alright. As long as the older man kept cursing then everything was fine.

Eren propped himself up to a better position because in less than an hour the nurse started to get ready for the actual delivery. "He's open enough," were her words to the doctor who came to check what the situation was.

"That's fast. Alright, get ready. You are going to have your baby soon, Mister Ackerman."

"Fuck," Levi said loudly. "About time."

Eren sniggered, trying not to laugh out loud. "He is much more charming when he isn't in pain," Eren said to the doctor.

"I'm sure he is," the doctor remarked. "Alright let's get started then." The nurse guided Levi into a better position. "Whenever you feel a strong contraction, push. We'll guide you through."

"I want this to be over already." Levi cringed in pain. Why had he thought having a kid was a good idea? No, he had not ever thought it was a good idea! Only a necessary one.  _Yeah, don't kill your kid for selfish reasons like not wanting to feel pain!_

Eren watched with fascination how in the next half an hour Levi huffed and puffed their first child into the world. To his surprise Levi had no time to curse as he was trying to caught his breath.

Once the baby was out, giving it's first cries, Levi said exhausted, "Never again."

"It's a girl!" the nurse cried out, smiling with joy of delivering yet another baby into the world.

Levi's attitude changed the moment he was given the little girl into his arms. She was so tiny, crying her eyes out even after being cleaned. "And everyone thought you were a boy," Levi whispered quietly taking in her features.

"Ah, god damn I wanna see her!" Eren said frustrated he couldn't just took up and go to see the baby. His own contractions were getting worse.

Levi was enamored with the little girl that finally started to quiet down. "You are so beautiful," he whispered to the newborn. "She has your nose," he said to Eren.

"How can you tell?"

"Mine's nicer."

"Hah!" Eren soon hissed, "Oh okay I think this one wants to come out soon too!"

Eren's struggle proved to be much longer than Levi's but eventually they heard the cries of their second child.

"It's a boy," the nurse informed them. "Congratulations you two."

"Aaah," Eren breathed out in exhaustion as he waited to see his little boy who soon was put in his arms. "Oh my god," he gasped.

"What?" Levi asked worried something was wrong with the baby.

"He looks just like you. Amazing. Little mini-Levi. Hehehee." Eren grinned. "So tiny... little fingers and toes too I bet. I wonder what color your eyes will be," he cooed at the little boy. "I hope you won't be as cranky as your father, hmm?"

"I am not cranky," Levi said what he meant as a protest but it came out way softer as he didn't dare to raise his voice. The girl in his arms had fallen asleep. "She's asleep," he told Eren.

The nurse, who had cleaned up everything while the brand new parents adored their little ones, came back. "Would you like your beds together so you can admire them both at once?"

"Oh yes please!" Eren whispered enthusiastically.

Once Eren's bed had been moved next to Levi's the older man took a look at his son's face. "You gotta be kidding me. He doesn't look anything like me."

"Yes he does!" Eren whispered back to him. "Just look at those eye lids. Just as droopy as yours."

"Hmhp."

Eren grinned. "Do you wanna switch?"

"But she's asleep," Levi pointed out.

"She won't wake up."

Levi gave him a look but handed over his daughter when Eren's hands were free. The nurse helped them to switch babies.

"We did good," Eren said with a smile that was not going to leave his face for days.

Levi had to agree. "Indeed."

"We gotta decide their names." Eren had his list inside his wallet which he would ask for later. "I wrote a few down as you know."

"Yeah." Levi was preoccupied with looking at his son's face. "Does he really look like me?"

Eren smiled, adjusting his baby girl's position gently. "Yeah. He's going to be charmer just like you."

"Do you take anything seriously?" Levi asked.

"What? What kind of hobo do you think he'll end up being then?"

Levi wanted to smack his hand to his forehead but he couldn't. "I'm not having this conversation with you right now."

"Relax I am just teasing you," Eren confessed. "I can't wait to get back home with these two."

"We are going to be busy for a while, huh?"

"Yeah but I'll love every second of it."

"Don't promise something you can't keep," Levi warned him knowing that there was going to be time when they'd be exhausted and wanted a break. Which reminded him of something. "Erwin and Mike already promised that they can watch over these two at times."

"So did my mum. God damn she is going to be ecstatic. I gotta call her!" Eren suddenly remembered. Just like a saving angel the nurse returned once more and Eren voiced his request to her. A few minutes later he was on the phone with his mother telling her to good news.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy everything fine. A boy and a girl you say? Aaaw that is so adorable! Have you thought of any names?" Carla was rambling on happily at the other end of the line.

"Mum, we'll decide that a bit later. Right now we are too exhausted to even think of such things."

Levi listened to Eren talk with his mum, only catching what Eren said and not hearing Carla's responses at all. The babies were soon put to their cribs that were brought to the room. The nurse had told them earlier that they would like to keep an eye on them and the babies for a few days. Since the little ones seemed healthy they could stay in the same room. She also gave them a list of things to pay mind to in case something did go wrong.

The two little angels slept happily and Levi was also wishing to get back home soon. The pain meds were starting to wear off. He was sure he'd be in pain for a quite some time.

But at least it was over so quickly. Now he had two little ones to take care of and he was glad that Eren would be there to help him. He couldn't help but check on them every once in awhile. It felt so surreal to be a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is soon coming to an end. :( So sad.. xD


	17. Mine, his, ours?

It was good to be home. Levi was tired after not sleeping all too well in the hospital. The babies slept all the way back home. He had been worried with Eren that they would cry and bawl in the car. But they made no sound at all.

Finally they would get to use the other room. Levi had cleaned it before they left to the hospital. Eren had been fussing about him doing it and Levi had whipped him into helping.

"I feel so light," Eren commented.

"No kidding." Their backs were already thanking them.

Levi was so happy to get back into sleeping in their own bed. The thought made him pause. Since when had Eren's bed become theirs?

* * *

Levi was preparing the kettle for tea and taking out cups for both of them. Knowing Eren drank coffee he got the powder out and set the coffee machine. He took three eggs out of the fridge and broke them into a bowl, adding some salt and pepper. He'd make an omelet. One third of the omelet would be for him. Eren always honked more for himself anyway. Levi didn't like to eat much in the morning and he sometimes didn't eat anything in the work mornings. He wasn't going to work for a while now so he had taken upon himself to eat each morning.

Eren came to the kitchen, his hair a mess, wearing only a pair of boxers. He steered right to Levi, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissed Levi's temple with a gentle hum. He soon retreated but did not leave without slapping Levi's bum.

The older man jumped a little out of surprise and turned to catch Eren smiling knowingly at him before disappearing through the doorway.

Soon after Levi heard Eren asking from the direction of the bathroom, "Do you wanna shower with me?"

Levi thought of it for a moment before also exiting the kitchen. The breakfast could wait until he had taken a shower. "Yeah, give me a minute," he answered and went to the toilet first.

He slipped into the bathroom where Eren was waiting for him adjusting the water already.

"You like it cool, right?" Eren asked, holding his hand under the spray.

Levi stripped his clothes off answering, "I don't mind if you like it warmer."

Eren raised his eyebrows at him for being so indecisive. "Cool it is."

Levi rolled his eyes.

"I'll wash yours if you wash mine?" Eren asked, wiggling a sponge in his hand suggestively.

"I sincerely hope you mean your back and not your cock."

Eren laughed drenching the sponge under the spray. "I meant my back. I'm not into such a rough play. That would hurt."

"Good to know you are not a total pervert and can be brought down by a mere sponge." Levi stepped under the spray, wetting his head.

"Hah!" Eren poured some shampoo on the sponge and waited for Levi to turn the shower off before rubbing the foamy sponge against his back.

"We can't take too long in here," Levi commented enjoying the backwashing. It was a bitch to try and reach everywhere by himself.

"I know. Mini-you is going to wake up soon."

Levi glared at him. "We better name them soon. I am not liking that nickname."

Eren chuckled. "I thought we already did."

"You seem so adamant about naming our girl Reese."

"It is a perfectly fine name!" Eren argued.

"If you can name her that then I'll be naming 'mini-me'. I'm not trusting you with the job of picking both of their names."

"Okay okay I'll compromise if her second name is Reese, hmm?" Eren suggested.

"You just want to have a say in what he will be named as."

"Of course! I squeezed him out, not you!"

"Oh now this is a competition about who had it harder, eh?"

"I never said that but he is the boy of the family you know, carrying on the family name and all that."

Levi rolled his eyes knowing or more like hoping that Eren wasn't even a little bit serious.

Eren continued, "So he cannot be named something ridiculous like George."

"George.. we are not british!"

"I know that is why I said it!"

Levi sighed and took a moment before he asked, "What are we arguing about again?"

Eren grinned. "Okay, I did show you my list of names and you said you'd think about it."

"Hmm. What was on top of that list again?"

"Michael," Eren answered. "But now that I know he looks like a copy of you then why not name him Levi Junior?"

"Hell no!" Levi protested. "Michael sounds fine."

"Here, do mine." Eren handed the sponge over to Levi.

Levi scrubbed Eren's back with ferocity that might have been too rough on his poor husband. "I think I hear someone crying," he said and quickly washed up.

Eren was left in the shower to finish his washing as well. He followed his husband soon enough to see what was the problem.

"Get her some milk. I'll change her diaper," Levi ordered Eren.

So began their life as full time parents.

* * *

Their home was backed with people. Levi could not even believe they knew this many. Not to mention that he had agreed to let them all into his home.

"Is the priest here yet?" Levi asked Eren for the fifth time that morning from.

"He just called that he is going to be late. He is stuck in traffic," Eren told him looking apologetic.

"Damn, fine. Tell everyone so they know as well."

Eren announced that the priest would soon be here and the baptising ceremony would begin right after he'd arrive.

Levi hid himself in the bathroom to have a breather. He had been inside maybe for a minute when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Levi? Let me in."

It was Eren.

He opened the door and Eren came inside as well. "I knew you'd be here."

Their kids were taken after Eren's mother who was more than happy to pamper her grandkids.

Eren dusted imaginary dust off Levi's shoulders. They were both dressed in their best suits to celebrate their children official naming ceremony. "You ready?" he asked his quiet husband.

Levi shrugged.

Eren smiled patting his shoulder gently. "It'll be over in a flash. The priest is here soon and we don't even have to hold the babies. Mikasa and Hanji are going to do that you know." They had chosen them as the godparents.

"That's what I am worried about. Giving Hanji a baby is just screaming for disaster."

Eren snorted. "She has handled them well in the past. She won't drop him."

Levi raised an eyebrow at him. "If she does, it's all on you."

Eren couldn't help but grin. "Oh come on. She wouldn't let that happen."

The look Levi gave him made Eren laugh out loud.

Then the doorbell rang and Eren was pushing Levi out of the bathroom. "That has to be the priest."

And so the ceremony could begin. The godparents made their vows and the little two month old babies got their names. The girl was named Annabelle Reese Jaeger and the boy was Michael Keith Jaeger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last one.


	18. Possibly happy ever after

"Eren! Did you already feed Annabelle or not? What about Michael?" Levi tried his best to clean up the mess the two had made with their morning porridge all over the kitchen table. How on earth did they manage to do this? He wasn't sure how much of the porridge had gone to their mouths and how much of it had landed on the surface of the table.

"Yeah!" Eren burst into the kitchen, trying to fix his tie properly. "I fed them."

"Are you sure? It seems like they catapulted the stuff all over the kitchen."

"Yes yes, they ate it I promise. Well at least most of it."

Levi sighed extravantly. "You gotta be kidding me. You let them eat by themselves again, didn't you?"

"They eat just fine!" Eren argued. "They just tend to whisk the food around once they are full if they have any left."

"And you didn't think of keeping an eye on them so they wouldn't do that?" Levi was tired of having this argument with Eren every once in awhile. "They are two years old! Of course they are going to play with their food when given the opportunity."

"Let them have some fun."

Levi raised his hands up in the air in complete bafflement. He tossed the rag he had cleaned the mess with into the kitchen sink with a huff. "We are going to be late," he commented duly.

"Yeah yeah," Eren just said as he picked up their little girl. "Come on, hunny, let's get you dressed up before daddy gets real mad at us," he babbled at the black haired girl.

Both of the kids had inherited Levi's dark hair. Michael had Levi's eyes too but Annabelle had Eren's. Eren still kept calling Michael mini-Levi once in awhile just to annoy Levi.

The dark haired man was absolutely sure the two were picking on Eren's habits of making a total mess when it was not necessary!

Levi was left with the job of getting Michael into his clothes as fast as possible. He followed Eren with the little boy in his arms. They were going to Eren's sister's Mikasa's wedding today.

And they were running late!

By some miracle Eren had managed to dress Annabelle into her cute little princess dress and shoes by the time Levi had gotten Michael out of his porridge stained sleeping clothes.

"Let me," Eren said suddenly from behind him. "You can go warm up the car."

Levi let him take over as Michael could be a little cranky about putting any pants on. But Eren had a magic touch when it came to getting the kids to do whatever he wanted them to at times like these.

Levi cursed at people wanting to have weddings at time like this. It was January and cold as balls outside.

But he started up the car, letting the motor warm up so they would not freeze on their way to the church.

Mikasa was going to be pissed if her best man was not on time but there was nothing Levi could do about it. Eren was always late and it was not his fault!

Levi sighed relaxing against the car seat. He'd go inside to get the kids and Eren in just a minute.

He rolled his shoulders. He was tense and had been so for a while. It had taken him longer than Eren to get back to working again. When the things had become a routine in their household he had said to Eren that he should go back to work earlier if he wanted to and the younger man had done so.

Levi had not regretted the decision but it had made him tired more that ever. Now they took the kids to a daycare that was decent enough.

Levi knew what would make him relax but they really had had no time for sex and every time they tried the kids had interrupted them. Levi had given up trying after a while. In the beginning he had been so tired by the time Eren got home from work that he hadn't been interested in anything sexual. After the kids were a little bit bigger Levi had approached Eren but it was so hard to find time enough to truly enjoy themselves with the little kids now living with them.

Now that they were two the kids had somewhat a regular sleeping rhythm. Maybe one of these days he could seduce his dear husband into some playtime in the dark. Time had just flown by and before Levi had really noticed the kids had turned two years old.

When he deemed the car warm enough he got out and went to get his family. He glanced at the time. They were ten minutes late already!

* * *

"Mmmmm.. wait.." Eren pulled away from Levi's sinful lips. "Where did those two go?" he asked looking around for their little rascals that were most probably up to no good.

"I saw them talk to Mike ten minutes ago. He'll look after them for sure. You know how he is.." Levi trailed off, hoping to get back to kissing Eren. They had snuck behind the corner like some teenagers to smooch each other silly.

"You think they can survive without us for a while?"

"Oh, I am  _sure_ they can.." Levi said kissing Eren again.

After all they were at a dinner party that Erwin had thrown just for the fun and getting his family and friends together at least once a year. The kids were about five years old and more than happy to run around on their own. They were safe within the house and among friends.

Plus Levi trusted Mike to look after the kids when he and Eren weren't present. Mike had always been one to keep an eye on them without asking.

Their make out session got heated and when they parted they were breathing hard. "We better stop now and continue this at home," Eren said softly, looking at Levi's lips as if he wanted to continue despite his words.

Their sex life had slowly gotten regular again but they liked to look for excitement outside their home.

"I could always ask Mike if they could take the kids for the night," Levi suggested.

"And destroy their private plans, hmm?"

Levi scoffed, "You know that Mike loves those little cretins like they were his own."

Eren's laugh was breathy. "You know my lullabies work like magic. I'll have those two sleeping in ten minutes after getting home."

Levi hummed. "True." He had to capture Eren's mouth with his own one more time. After pulling back he pecked him with a chaste kiss before stepping back and straightening his clothes. "We better get back to see what those two have gotten up to."

Eren did the same, making sure he was presentable and followed his husband. But not before grabbing his hand in his own.

"Daddy!" a bright voice of a girl shouted as soon as they made their way to among the other people again.

Annabelle ran to Levi and the man had to bend down to catch her in his arms.

Michael came after her but he walked to Eren instead. The little boy did not ask to be picked up but Eren did so anyway.

"When are we going home?" the little boy asked.

Eren smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "Soon."

Mike was shaking his head. "They ate more than enough of the cake today. They might get a stomach ache."

"Good to know," Levi said as the little girl he was holding pressed her head against his shoulder. "Did you stuff your face, sweetie?"

The little girl nodded eagerly.

"Great," Levi said sarcasm laced into his tone but he knew that kids did not pick upon it. They did not understand sarcasm. "We better head home before these two eat all the food that is left."

So they left carrying the tired kids who had apparently ran all around the house. Annabelle was more than happy to tell them about her discoveries she made. Eren kept her talking until she nodded off in the backseat of the car.

The drive home was silent and pleasantly so. Eren and Levi spoke with soft tones since the kids were both sleeping within ten minutes of leaving the party.

"You probably don't need your lullaby skills tonight," Levi pointed out. "Those two are not going to wake up when we carry them to bed."

Eren agreed. "We could make a pitch stop though? We need some more condoms."

Levi grinned. Tonight was going to be nice. "Make it quick. I'll keep the car running so the kids don't wake up. Buy some pudding for them too."

"Okay," Eren said and he wa out of the door as soon as they arrived to the nearest supermarket.

Levi glanced at the two sleeping kids on the backseat and found himself smiling at their angelic sleeping faces. He had thought in the beginning that becoming a parent was a mistake. He certainly did not think so anymore. The little ones were starting school soon. Only a year to go or so. He was already worried how they were going to fare in the school world.

Eren was back in ten minutes out of breath but with a smile on his face. "I found your favourite brand." Eren looked at Levi twice because there was an odd look on the older one's face. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Levi denied. "Everything's perfect."

Eren shook his head, putting the grocery bag on the floor of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I decided to keep this lighter than this could have been.


End file.
